De Hyuuga à Inuzuka
by NyaPowa
Summary: ABANDONNE pour cause de fic anglaise abandonée - AU/Trad. Je me suis enfuie, ils m’ont trouvée. Maintenant j’ai un nouveau nom de famille : Inuzuka. Mais mon ancien clan a commencé une guerre et je dois les arrêter. A tout prix.
1. Disparaissez, pensées impures

Note de la traductrice : Oui vous lisez bien, je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction. L'auteur original se surnomme JustYouMeAndAkamaru, et elle est une jeune Américaine de 13 ans. Oui 13 ans ! Je suis tombée sur le charme de cette fic qui se passe dans un AU, mais qui est très bien développée. Dû à son jeune âge, elle a parfois fait des erreurs de narration, et il y a quelques faiblesses plus ou moins grosses ici et là dans le scénario, mais le reste est tout simplement superbe. Suffisament pour séduire une vieille perche comme moi.Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je m'enquiquinerai à traduire hum ?

Si vous pouvez lire l'anglais, allez tous sur Fanfiction net pour lire la fic originale. Je vous rassure, le niveau d'anglais est abordable.

Tous vos commentaires seront traduits et postés sur sa fic originale, donc n'hésitez pas à venir me/lui dire ce que vous en pensez. Aussi, si je n'ai pas de commentaire, je ne continuerai pas à traduire…

Dernière note : j'ai moi même une fic en cours, plus un boulot et obligations familiales à tenir, donc le rythme de parution sera des plus inégal. En plus, je vais devoir me mettre totalement off clavier pour Février et Mars, donc voilà.

Bonne lecture

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De Hyuuga à Inuzuka.

Chapitre premier: Disparaissez, pensées impures !

De temps à autre, il y avait des nuits comme celle-ci. Où je serais dans ma chambre, étendue sur mon lit et j'imaginerais des images sur mon plafond. Et j'attendrais ce bruit.

_Toc toc toc._

Cela voudrait dire que Sakura était ici. Elle se serait déplacée depuis le lointain Village des Ignorés jusque dans le village Hyuuga. Elle aurait risquée sa vie, comme chaque nuit avant, pour venir me moi. Sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi voulait-elle être amie avec l'héritière de la Maison Principale Hyuuga, je ne le savais pas. Et comme à l'instant, je la laisserais entrer dans ma chambre et étoufferais mon rire alors qu'elle se faufilerait par la fenêtre. Nous le faisions à chaque fois et j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- « Il faut faire quelque chose de spécial pour notre dernière nuit ! » chuchota Sakura d'un ton excité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ? » Je riais en m'asseyant sur mon lit avec elle.  
- « Je dis qu'il est temps de faire ce dont nous parlons toujours. Tu sais ? Comme cela serait bien si nous pouvions quitter nos villages et clans pour visiter les autres. »  
- « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » Oui. Je me souvenais de nos discussions. Nous sérions étendues sur mon lit et parlerions des autres clans et de leurs coutumes. De ce que cela pouvait être de vivre là-bas. Puis nous commencerions à nous plaindre de nos vies bancales, et rêverions de faire partir d'un autre clan.  
- « Oui Hinata, je parle vraiment sérieusement ! »

Sakura venait du clan des Ignorés. Un clan formé de ninja dont les noms de famille n'avaient rien de spécial ou n'avait pas suffisamment de famille pour former leur propre village. Comme les Yuhi, Uzumaki, Hatake, Sarutobi, Rock, et encore tant d'autres qu'il était impossible de les nommer. Sakura était la dernière des Haruno, et seule la famille proche partageait le même nom. Ce clan des Ignorés était un mélange de personne qui n'avait jamais été spécial ou fameux. Puis il y avait les Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Kuruma, Akimichi et le Sable. Ils étaient connus, ces grands clans. Le Sable s'appelait le Sable parce que personne ne connaissait le nom de famille de ceux qui habitaient au Village du Sable.

Moi, Hinata Hyuuga, était membre du clan Hyuuga. En fait, il se trouvait que j'étais l'héritière de la Famille Principale. Il y avait aussi une Famille Secondaire. Mon cousin, Neji, fait partie de cette seconde famille. Il me détestait parce que son père avait été tué à la place de mon père Hiashi. Ils étaient frères jumeaux, mais il fut tué parce qu'il n'avait pas le Byakugan. Le Byakugan est un mode de vision utilisé en combat. Il ressemble beaucoup au Sharigan, mais d'un certain côté, était meilleur. Byakugan vous permettait de voir le chakra couler dans le corps d'un ninja, et vous permet de trouver leurs points de pression qui servent à utiliser ce même chakra.

- « Sakura, j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était que des fantaisies ! » J'aurais dû savoir maintenant que lorsque Sakura voulait faire quelque chose, elle le faisait.  
- « Maintenant nos fantaisies vont devenir réalité ! » murmura Sakura. « Et nous ferrions mieux de nous dépêcher ! Avant que Neji-san me trouve ici » Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquais son sac.  
- « Non Sakura. Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir les autres clans ! Le mien te tuerait rien que pour être venue ici ! Image ce que le Sable, les Inuzuka ou les Uchiha feront ! C'est trop dangereux. »  
Sakura commençait à s'énerver.  
- « Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ton clan me tuerait ? Parce que de tous les clans des alentours, les Hyuuga sont les plus beaux bâtards au cœur de glace ! »  
J'eus un hoquet et je reculais. Oui, cela faisait mal. Tout le monde me disait que j'étais timide et réservée. Mais apparemment, j'avais maintenant un cœur de glace…. Bâtard…  
- « Sa…Sakura-chan ! »  
- «Non Hina! » Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux... « Reste ici. Vis avec ces horribles personnes que tu appelles famille. »  
Elle marcha vers moi, ces larmes tombant au sol. Elle donna un coup sec sur la manche courte de mon T-shirt avant de la relever. Là, elle montra une large ecchymose violacée. « Reste vivre avec ces gens qui disent t'aimer. Mais même ma mère au plus fort de sa colère ne m'aurait fait ce que ton père te fait. » Une larme coula sur mon bleu, et elle laissa la manche retomber. « Au revoir, Hinata-chan. » Puis Sakura s'en alla. Par ma fenêtre…

- « Hé. Si elle pense que ça, c'était mal, alors elle ne voudrait pas voir ce que Hiashi t'aurait fait si tu étais partie avec elle. » Normalement, la voix froide de Neji-san m'aurait à moitié tuée de peur, mais j'étais trop stressée en ce moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata-_sama _? Penserais-tu à changer d'avis ? Tut tut. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Hiashi-sama. » Je fermais mon point et j'étais sur le point de le frapper quand je réalisais. Que je n'étais vêtue que du large T-shirt blanc que je mettais habituellement pour dormir, avec mes sous-vêtements. (Oui je dors avec mon soutien-gorge.) Mais rien d'autre. Et Neji était derrière moi, et ce T-shirt me tombait à mi-cuisse. Donc, c'était assez gênant. Mais, une seconde… On oublie le T-shirt. J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point.  
- « Tu sais quoi Neji-san ?! Va lui dire! Parce que tu sais quoi?! Je m'en vais maintenant ! » criais-je. Puis j'attrapais mon bandeau protecteur de ninja et l'attachais autour de ma taille. Et je sautais par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai fait. Je ne devrais pas commencer à passer mon temps libre à sauter par les fenêtres à moitié nue, et sans chaussure. Mes pieds touchèrent durement le sol, et je pouvais presque sentir mon sang laisser des marques rouges là où je marchais sur des cailloux pointus et des morceaux de glace. Le vent soufflait en ma direction et mes longs cheveux me frappaient au visage. Mon T-shirt s'envolait jusqu'à mes hanches, mais mon bandeau maintenait le vêtement en place à ma taille.

Je ne suis pas sure de savoir combien de temps je courus, mais bientôt le soleil frappait dans mon dos et le terrain sous mes pieds devenait mou. De la neige ou du sable. Ce n'était pas assez froid pour être de la neige, donc je supposa qu'il s'agissait de sable. Et que donc j'étais soit près du Village du Sable ou juste après celui-ci, près du Village Inuzuka. Et plus encore plus loin, dans une grande dépression du terrain, il y avait le clan Aburame. Je n'étais pas sure de la location du clan Uchiha. Le Village du Sable était dans un terrain de sable, évidemment. Celui Inuzuka était une forêt, et les Aburame vivaient au cœur d'une autre forêt. Et les Uchiha vivaient dans une région parcourue de rivières. Bientôt, mon corps fut caressé par le sable tandis que je tombais au sol. Je sentais que je perdais conscience, et c'était une sensation agréable.  
- « Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, sur le territoire du Sable. Nous devons rentrer. » J'entendis une voix de femme.  
- « Ouais, ouais, arrête ton char, je veux explorer. » C'était maintenant une voix de garçon. Super, voilà que j'entendais des voix.  
- « Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est !» criait la femme.  
- « Cool. Une nana à moitié nue ! »  
- « La ferme. Elle semble être blessée. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées hentai. » D'accord, je pouvais déjà savoir que je n'aimais pas ce gars. Mais la femme, elle, semblait être bien. C'est là qui je tombais dans les pommes pour de bon.

Ténèbres.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Doucement je revenais à moi. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, tout était encore noir. Mince, quand j'ouvrais mes yeux, je m'attendais à la lumière, la fenêtre, le petit-déjeuner et….  
- « Enfin réveillée ? »  
Et sûrement pas de garçon dans ma chambre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Neji donc… Oh oui ! Ma nouvelle lubie de m'enfuir à moitié nue. Oh mon dieu! Je suis dans un lit, à moitié nue, avec un garçon, dans une chambre obscure. Le parfait cauchemar. Puis le lit grinça sous un poids, et je pouvais sentir que le garçon était assis à mes pieds. Juste parfait ! Allongée comme je l'étais, je pouvais localiser n'importe quel endroit où il posait son sale corps.  
Je pouvais sentir ses mains de chaque côté de moi, juste au niveau de mes côtes. Ses jambes étaient pliées, de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il se penchait vers moi et je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible ? Il était assis au pied du lit ! Sale connard rapide et pervers.  
- « Hé ! Qui aurait cru que de telles petites filles innocentes pouvaient être aussi appétissantes ? » Hé oh, comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais innocente ?! J'étais trop en colère pour le pousser hors du lit, donc je me tortillais de côté un peu.  
- « Déjà excitée ? »  
Hé oui, connard de pervers certifié conforme.

Un filet de lumière passa sur nous, révélant le sourire effronté du garçon que j'avais imaginé sur son visage. La lumière venait d'une porte entrouverte, ce qui me permit enfin de voir la pièce. Plutôt petite. Puis je regarda le garçon. Il avait des yeux noirs magnifiques, des cheveux bruns en bataille et un beau visage pour aller avec le tout. Il avait des triangles rouges sous les yeux, me faisant penser qu'il était Inuzuka.  
- « Kiba Inuzuka ! » La voix sembla donner une superbe frousse à ce Kiba. A moi aussi. Bien, il est _bel et bien_ un Inuzuka. « Casse-toi hors de cette chambre ! Si je te reprends à essayer de brutaliser cette fille une fois de plus, je jure que je vais te mettre mon pied au cul si fort que tu vas atterrir au Village du Sable ! »  
Avec une rapidité toute ninja, Kiba fila hors de la pièce. Passant de la réprimande au sourire, la femme qui venait d'arriver me sourit. D'effroyable à gentille en moins de deux secondes.  
- « Toutes mes excuses, mon petit frère est plutôt du genre lubrique. » Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns de ses yeux, le reste étant attaché en une haute queue de cheval. « Je m'appelle Hana. »  
- « Hinata. » lui dis-je. La femme me sourit encore une fois gentiment et j'entrevis des possibilités. « Vous devriez vous lâcher les cheveux. » Elle me regarda bizarrement. « Pardon. Cela venait de nulle part. Je reprends. Je m'appelle Hinata et vous avez des beaux cheveux. » La femme gloussa.  
- « Pas de problème. En fait, je n'y pense jamais, puisque je suis toujours en missions ou autre. »  
- « C'est ce que Tenten-chan dit toujours. Elle pensait juste faire comme Temari, mais quand elle a enfin défait ses deux chignons, elle a donné un saignement de nez à Neji-nii-san. » Je pouffa et Hana pouffa avec moi.  
- « Oui, cela serait bien de pouvoir faire saigner du nez quelqu'un. » Quelqu'un toussa depuis une autre pièce, et il me sembla entendre « Iruka » entre deux toussotements. Le visage de Hana se plissa de colère.  
- « Kiba, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »  
- « Le fait que tu dit 'S'il te plaît, Iruka, encore' ou 'Juste un peu plus vite, Iruka' quand tu dors rend la chose évidente. » dit Kiba en apparaissant près de Hana dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- « Menteur. » Kiba eut un sourire narquois et entra un peu dans la chambre, prêt à faire son numéro.  
- « J'ai des preuves ! » Son sourire s'élargit et il exhiba une petite boîte noire que Hana et moi reconnaissons comme étant un enregistreur.  
- « Tu n'as pas osé. Sale clébard ! »  
- « Oh, mais oui j'ai osé! »  
Il appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Hana s'éleva, répétant ce que Kiba avait dit. Plutôt embarrassant. Hana enfuit sa tête entre ses mains et Kiba imita un play-back en bougeant les lèvres en même temps que la cassette et en se trémoussant. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toussote. Hana et Kiba se retournèrent et virent un homme avec des cheveux noirs attachés en arrière dans une petite queue de cheval et une grande cicatrice courant le long de son visage et de son nez. Il regarda à tour de rôle Hana et Kiba. Ce dernier avait un sale rictus railleur et Hana était aussi rouge que les triangles sur ses joues.  
- « Hum. Kiba, je suis heureux que tu m'admires comme professeur… Mais cela ne va pas marcher entre nous… » Iruka dévisagea Kiba et tendit un dossier à Hana sur lequel étaient écrit les mots « Mission, Top secret ». Puis il partit. Gêné au plus haut point, Kiba se jeta à terre, la capuche de son manteau recouvrant sa tête tandis que Hana essayait de retenir ses rires.

Ah, c'était inhabituel. Amusant mais inhabituel.

- « Tu sais que si tu sortais avec Iruka, cela me mettrait encore plus hors de moi que si j'avais une sœur qui essayerait de me voler mon copain ? » pouffa Hina. Elle avait un bon point. Imaginer que votre copain sorte avec votre frère. Assez rigolo. Mais Kiba ne pensait pas comme ça et il eut un grognement depuis le sol. « Donc, Hinata. Je vais dire à Kiba d'être plus aimable avec notre invité, mais je suis sûre que tu as eu l'occasion de le voir - et le sentir - plus que tu ne voulais. Et si je te faisais visiter notre humble maison ? »

Kiba ricana, le visage toujours enfoui dans le tapis, et je plissais le visage. Hana remarqua mon expression et comprit d'où elle venait quand elle examina ma tenue. Mon T-shirt était maintenant en lambeaux, encore plus court qu'avant. Il était tâché de sang ici et là, tout comme mon bandeau. Mes cheveux auraient pu être en pire état, étant donné qu'ils étaient collés de sable sec et ressemblaient à tas de mauvaises herbes.  
- « Je vois… Je peux te donner un rapide tour guidé, puis je te prêterais quelques vêtements et tu iras prendre une douche. Je pense qu'il y aura quelques habits de Kiba que tu pourras emprunter quand tu iras en ville, parce que seuls mes vêtements de maison vont t'aller. »  
Kiba avait relevé la tête en entendant parler de « douche ».  
- « Je n'ai pas trucs pour les filles. » protesta-t-il en se remettant debout.  
- « Et ce manteau qui nous avions commandé ? »  
- « Cette horreur commandée en ligne ? C'était censé être gris avec une bordure marron autour de la capuche, comme celui que je porte maintenant. Mais ils se sont débrouillés pour m'envoyer un beige avec une bordure blanche. Bien trop féminin pour mes goûts d'homme. » Hana avait eut un ricanement en entendant les mots « Homme » et « Kiba » associés dans une même phrase. « Et bien sûr, il était trop petit pour Hana, donc il est resté dans ma penderie. » ajouta Kiba amèrement. « Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu vas avoir l'air carrément sexy habillée comme une Inuzuka. » Kiba eut un sourire pervers et Hana le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête.  
- « Disparaissez, pensées impures ! »  
- « Toujours là… aïe ! ça fait mal, ça ! »  
- « Toujours là ? »  
- « … non… » Hana leva les yeux vers le ciel et me tira hors de la chambre, dans un étroit couloir de trois mètres de long. Droit devant, une porte que Hana désigna comme étant sa chambre. Puis, au milieu du mur gauche, la salle de bains. Puis en tournant à droite, des escaliers qui donnaient sur la porte d'entrée. A gauche, un petit salon et à droite, une petite cuisine.  
- « Petit, mais nous n'avions pensé qu'une jolie jeune fille viendrait vivre avec nous. » Hana souriait.  
- « Les Dieux ont répondu à mes prières ! » cria Kiba depuis l'étage. Hana roula les yeux encore une fois et me poussa en haut.  
- « Tout droit, la salle de bains. Les serviettes sont près de l'évier. Tu peux utiliser mon shampooing et mon savon. J'ai posé des vêtements sur la commode… Kiba ! Pas touche aux vêtements. Elle a intérêt à sortir de la salle de bains entièrement habillée ! »

Je me contentais de rire et de secouer la tête alors qu'un éclair marron sortait vitesse grand V hors de la salle de bains. Peut-être, juste peut-être. Sakura avait raison. Ces gens ne me feront jamais du mal. Pour une fois je me sentais en sécurité.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Je sortis de la salle de bains habillée d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un débardeur moulant à bretelles fines blanc. Le jogging était un peu grand, et si le débardeur avait été juste un peu plus petit, j'aurais explosé.  
- « Tout va bien ? » me demanda gentiment Hana alors que je m'asseyais près d'elle sur le sofa. Kiba était vautré dans un grand fauteuil. Quand je m'assis sur le coussin, le débardeur se souleva pour révéler mon ventre plat. Kiba apprécia la vue et décida de ne rien dire, mais Hana le remarqua.  
- « Oh désolée, la plupart de mes hauts sont « small ». Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il ne t'irait pas, puisqu'il me va bien. » Hana commença à réfléchir et Kiba eut un air impatient.  
- « Quoi, tu n'as pas encore remarqué que la poitrine de Hinata est bien pluuuuuuuuuuuus groooooosse que la tienne ? C'est normal que tes hauts soient trop petits » lâcha-t-il brusquement.  
Hana regarda mes seins, me rendant nerveuse, puis regarda les siens. Elle répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, tout comme quand Naruto affirma que j'étais une plus grosse poitrine que Sakura. Vraiment, les mecs, ce ne sont pas de choses à dire aux filles.  
Kiba avait un sourire de canaille aux lèvres, ce qui exposait des canines pointues, comme des crocs. En fait, ses yeux avaient aussi un air canin. Bon, je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tous les Inuzuka.  
- « Emmène-la en ville ! » grommela Hana en envoyant un coussin au visage de Kiba, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Puis elle se leva et je restais seule avec Kiba pour me préparer.  
- « Je te l'avais dis, sexy Inuzuka ! » Kiba se tenait debout derrière moi, les mains sur mes épaules alors que je me regardais dans un miroir. Mon pantacourt marron était exactement comme le violet que j'avais avant, et le manteau beige ressemblait à celui de Kiba, sauf qu'il était beige. Pareillement il avait une bordure en fourrure autour de la capuche, blanche pour moi. En ce moment, elle était descendue, montrant mes cheveux maintenant propres bleu-violet. Ils atteignaient le milieu de mon dos, donc vous pouvez comprendre à quel point c'est ennuyeux de porter un manteau. Me voyant les tripoter un peu, Kiba me fit tourner et tira mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite avant des les attacher en une queue de cheval avec une bande de cuir.  
- « Mieux ? » Ce l'était, donc j'acquiesçais.

Après avoir parcouru un moment la ville, je fus surprise par à quel point tous les Inuzuka se ressemblaient. Presque tous avaient les cheveux marron, et je demandais à Kiba s'il était possible qu'un Inuzuka ait une autre couleur de cheveux.  
- « Ouais, mais c'est rare. Ça n'arrive que si quelqu'un s'accouple avec quelqu'un d'un autre clan. Mais c'est impossible pour quiconque avec du sang Inuzuka de ne pas avoir les marques de naissances » dit-il en pointant un doigt vers ses propres joues. « ça va peut-être poser un problème. » Kiba regarda mes joues et fit glisser son doigt dessus.  
En y repensant, j'attirais beaucoup de regards. Je ne suis pas sûre que les Inuzuka me prennent pour quelqu'un de leur clan. Il avait raison, c'était un problème. Je n'avais pas les marques de naissances des Inuzuka.  
- « Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as là Kiba ? Elle, c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas Inuzuka. Et tu es bien au courant de ce que nous faisons à la vermine de l'extérieure. » dit une voix masculine. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne parlait pas de moi !  
- « La ferme, Soshaku ! ça ne te regarde pas!" Kiba se plaça de manière protectrice devant moi, pour retenir un groupe d'Inuzuka. Ils avaient notre âge, quinze ans, deux garçons et une fille. Celui qui parlait était apparemment Soshaku.  
- « Qui t'a dit que c'était le cas, Kiba ? Elle est très mignonne. Je la veux peut-être pour moi. Un type comme toi ne mérite pas une fille comme elle. »  
- « Laisse tomber ! Tu ne l'auras pas. » Un grognement sourd commença à se former dans la gorge de Kiba.  
- « Bon, dans ce cas, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je vais juste me débarrasser de cette vermine. » Un petit sourire suffisant apparut sur les lèvres de Soshaku, me rendant nerveuse. « Hitonomi ! » Une fille vient se placer à ses côtés. « Baito ! » Le second garçon passa de l'autre côté. « Hitonomi, je ne peux tout de même pas frapper une fille, donc moi et Baito allons retenir le clebs pendant que tu t'occupes de son cas. » Oui, ce n'était pas un bon signe.  
- « Hé, lâchez-moi ! Hinata! » Je regardais Kiba qui se démenait entre l'emprise de Soshaku et Baito. Je serais venue à son aide, mas cette Hitonomi s'approchait de moi.  
- « Bienvenue dans le clan Inuzuka ! » Elle eut un sourire narquois, et balança son pied vers ma tête. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure ninja au monde, mais je savais me battre. J'évitais son pied sans problème, mais c'était sa jambe que je ne vis pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrasât sur mon mollet, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol.  
- « Hinata ! » La voix de Kiba était dure à entendre, parce que ma vue et mon ouïe étaient troubles. J'aurai dû éviter de me cogner la tête en chutant.  
- « Dis gou-de-na-ï-to ! » Je commençais à ressentir des douleurs lancinantes dans mes côtes et je commençais à être malade. Il fallait que je me relève. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas me relever? Puis il eut cet insupportable élancement comme si quelque chose venait de heurter ma tempe.  
Gou-de-na-ï-to. Good Night. Bonne nuit.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	2. La nouvelle Inuzuka

Note de la traductrice : Dans un de ces chapitres les plus récents, l'auteur a annoncé qu'elle avait mit un rating « M » au départ, car elle pensait faire des lemons. Elle semble avoir changée d'avis, mais garde le rating « M » pour les on-ne-sait-jamais. Donc pas de lemons en vue.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre deux: La nouvelle Inuzuka

- « Kiba ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé bon sang ? Je t'ai dit de l'emmener en ville, pas chez l'Akatsuki ! » C'était la voix de Hana. Enfin, je me réveillais.

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est Soshaku et sa bande. La fille s'en est prise à elle pendant que les gars me retenaient. » Ah, et voici celle de Kiba.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Occupe-toi d'elle, plutôt ! »

- « Je suis veto, pas docteur ! »

- « C'est la même chose. Allez, fais quelque chose ! »

- « D'accord. »

Silence. Je pouvais entendre faiblement le tintement des instruments, et ma peau était froide contre la table de métal. Lentement, la douleur dans mon crâne diminuait, et mes côtes ne me torturaient plus autant. Je pense que j'en ai quelques unes de cassées.

- « Kiba. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi son gang l'a attaquée. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. »

- « … »

- « Kiba Inuzuka ! »

- « Il a dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas Inuzuka. Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas la vermine de l'extérieur. »

- « … » Hana soupira. « Je… Je pense que j'ai une idée… »

- « Hum ? »

- « Je vais devoir tatouer des triangles rouges sur ses joues et lui injecter ce produit spécial que j'ai créé. »

Une seconde ! Quoi ? Tatouage ? Injection ? Je commençais à replonger dans les ténèbres.

- « A quoi sert-il déjà, ton produit ? »

- « Il sert pour les vieux chiens Inuzuka. Je peux faire pousser leurs crocs et leurs griffes en quelques secondes. Donc si j'en donne a Hinata, elle aura des griffes et des crocs tout comme nous. Et je peux la tatouer. Apres tout, je me suis bien fait les miens. »

- « Comment tu as fais ça, exactement ? »

- « Tu prends une aiguille et du fils. » commença Hana. Déjà, je savais que je n'aimais pas cette idée. « Tu teins le fils avec de l'encre rouge, pique la peau avec l'aiguille et fait passer le fils sous la peau pour qu'elle absorbe l'encre. De façon permanente. » Je ne me sentais pas très bien désormais. « Et comme le fils est petit et que les marques de naissance sont larges, ca va prendre assez longtemps. »

- « Et tu as pensé à Hinata ? Elle pourrait très bien être en colère en se réveillant. Nous ne lui avons pas vraiment demandé « Hé ! Tu veux être marquée pour le reste de ta vie comme Inuzuka ? ». Parce que si nous faisons comme tu as dit, elle sera et restera Inuzuka pour toujours. » Inuzuka ? Pour toujours ?

- « C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle deviendra Inuzuka. Maintenant va me chercher du fils et une aiguille. » Oh... Étourdissement. Coucou ténèbres… de nouveau…

Inuzuka. Pour toujours.

-o-o-o-o-

Quand je repris officiellement mes esprits, et pas cette espèce de transe comateuse, mon visage, ma bouche et mes doigts me faisaient mal. La première chose que je fis fut de regarder mes doigts, qui avaient maintenant de longues griffes. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Je commençais à me lever pour aller me voir dans un miroir quand la douleur dans mes côtes se réveilla. En conséquence de quoi, je me laissais retomber en arrière et m'emparais d'un instrument médical luisant. Je regardais mon reflet et je vis les canines comme des crocs et les triangles rouges tatoués sur mes joues. Bon… Salut Hinata Inuzuka.

- « Content de voir que tu es réveillée » soupira une voix fatiguée. Elle semblait soulagée. Je levais les yeux vers le bout de mon lit, là où Kiba était assis, à cheval sur une chaise retournée. Ses bras reposaient sur les barres de métal froid au pied du lit, et sa tête paresseusement posée sur ses bras croisés. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Il resta assis, apparemment attendant une réponse de ma part.

- « Donc… je suis Inuzuka maintenant ? » demandais-je. Il hocha la tête en approbation.

- « En gros. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être une véritable Inuzuka ? » Je réfléchis à sa question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « en gros » ? Peut-être est-ce que j'avais besoin d'autre chose? Je pouvais toujours retourner chez moi, et dire à Hiashi que j'ai été forcée d'accepter ce traitement. J'ai été forcée, c'est certain. Mais cela reviendrait à déclarer la guerre entres les clans Hyuuga et Inuzuka. Les Hyuuga seraient révoltés de voir que leur héritière ressemble à une Inuzuka. Et puis il y avait Hana et Kiba. Hana était gentille et douce… Comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Ou une grande sœur. Une sœur dont je n'aurais pas à craindre que quelqu'un dise qu'elle soit meilleure que moi. Puisque Hana est plus âgée. Et puis Kiba. Tout hentai qu'il est... je l'aime bien dans son genre. Est-ce possible que cela ne fasse qu'un jour ? Je ne sais pas.

La première réponse qui me vint fut « est-ce que j'ai le choix ? ». Mais en fait, je l'ai, le choix. Un choix qui allait affecter du reste de ma vie.

- « Oui… j'aimerais devenir une véritable Inuzuka. » Un sourire de chenapan sur le visage de Kiba révéla ses crocs.

- « Bien, Kogane va être content d'entendre ça. » Kogane ? Qui est Kogane ? Comme s'il avait entendu ma question, un petit chiot blanc avec des oreilles foncées sortit la tête hors du manteau de Kiba et sauta sur ses genoux. Je compris pourquoi Kiba l'avait appelé Kogane. Dans la lumière, ses oreilles semblaient presque dorées.

- « Kiba-Kun... Comment... Quand... Pourquoi? » J'en perdais presque mes mots.

- « Facile ! Je l'ai acheté à l'animalerie. Pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Parce que chaque Inuzuka a son propre chien. »

Je pris dans mes bras le chiot qui était en train de me lécher furieusement le visage. Mes joues faisaient comme même un peu sensibles mais je ne voulais que Kogane pense que je ne l'aimais pas en le repoussant. Je l'aimais vraiment. Il était si petit. Il aurait pu tenir dans la paume de ma main sans difficulté. Il ressemblait un peu à Akamaru. Ils n'avaient que la couleur des oreilles de différent. Maintenant que j'y pensais… Tous les prénoms Inuzuka avaient quelque chose à voir avec les chiens, et ceux de leurs chiens avec les couleurs. Donc voilà un nouveau problème. Mon nom signifiait « endroit ensoleillé ». Pas très canin…

- « Et pour mon nom ? » demandais-je.

- « Huuuum. Je suppose qu'il faudra que nous utilisions un faux nom quand je te parlerais devant les autres Inuzuka. »

- « Comme quoi ? Choisis un bon. Un qui colle."

- « Mesuinu. » dit Kiba en riant. Je me contentais de le foudroyer.

- « Et qu'est-ce que le nom de salope a à faire avec les chiens ? »

- « Je faisais référence à la chienne, femelle du chien. Si j'avais voulu dire salope, je t'aurais appelée « Ikeike »… »

(note de la traductrice : Le mot anglais est « bitch », dont le sens premier est « chien femelle/chienne. » Et comme notre « chienne », le mot peut être également utilisé en argot pour dire « salope »)

Je croisais les bras en boudant.

- « Héhé. Tu seras donc Ikeike! » Je lui montrais les crocs avec un grognement sourd. D'ou est-ce que cela venait ? Kiba ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça. « Je rigole ! Cependant, je garde Mesuinu pour devant les autres Inuzuka. Ça colle bien." Il eut un sourire tout en dents. Je grognais simplement encore une fois.

- « Kiba ! Arrête d'ennuyer Hinata. » dit Hana en le bousculant en passant près de lui pour se rendre à mon chevet. Elle était entrée juste quand je grondais.

- « Aaah ! Mais tu voulais dire Ikeike ? » Kiba s'esclaffa. Je grondais encore. « Héhé. Humour. Je voulais dire Mesuinu. » Je souriais triomphalement, mais dut le fusiller du regard quand il se mit à dire « Ikeike » entre deux toux.

- « Il faillait que j'aie un nom lié au chien à utiliser devant les autres Inuzuka. » expliquais-je à Hana. « Puis-je suggérer que tu dises à sa femme – si jamais il se marie – de ne pas le laisser choisir le nom de leurs enfants. » ajoutais-je en toute innocence. Kiba me lança une œillade entre ses paupières étrécies à quoi je répondis en lui tirant la langue.

- « Et je suppose que toi, tu es douée pour trouver les noms ? » me demanda Hana. Je ne vis pas son sourire malicieux avant que je lui répondisse.

- « Bien sur ! » Immédiatement, je rougis violemment et je sentis une goutte de sueur se former sur mon front. Kiba resta planté la avec une expression mêlant confusion, embarras et irritation. Hana, elle, riait aux éclats avec sa jolie voix. « Grrr, je vais me trouver un nom. » Hana s'arrêta de rire, et elle et Kiba attendirent de voir ce que j'allais trouver. « Bikou ! Cela veut dire 'queue' non ? » Hana acquiesça joyeusement, mais Kiba insista que les noms qu'il avait proposés étaient meilleurs. Il rigolait bien sur… Parce sinon, il morflait.

Hana décréta que je pouvais rentrer, et le temps que nous arrivâmes à la maison, Kiba marchait en dormant. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, je l'ignore…

- « D'accord. » commença Hana. "Puisque Hinata est notre invitée – et qu'il est hors de question que je quitte ma chambre – elle va dormir dans ta tienne. Et oui, Kiba cela veut dire que tu te tapes le canapé. » Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. « Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « Hrmph. » fut la réponse de Kiba. Il était toujours en train de dormir debout.

- « Dis, Hana. Est-ce que je peux prendre une autre D-O-U-C-H-E ? » J'épelais le mot pour ne pas que Kiba se réveille. « Pour le sang et les bleus… »

- « Pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les marques sur ton visage, elles ne vont pas s'effacer. J'ai passé le fils assez profondément sous ta peau pour… »

- « D'accord ! Je ne serai pas longue. » Hana ne devrait pas être mise en contact avec les gens qui sont facilement nauséeux.

Je me hâtais dans la salle de bain et me déshabillais. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur ma peau me faisait un bien fou et je pus m'examiner. J'avais de nombreuses ecchymoses sur mon ventre et mes côtes, là où j'ai surement été frappée. Et un autre sur ma clavicule, là où la fille avait atteinte pour m'assommer. A part ca, rien de grave. J'espérais seulement ne pas avoir à revoir ce groupe.

Après m'être enveloppée dans une serviette, je regagnais la chambre de Kiba pour y dormir. Je ne me donnais pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, parce que je trouvais le noir réconfortant. Ne prenant aucune chance, je passais rapidement les vêtements que j'avais avant. Ils gisaient en tas près du miroir, et quand je me baissais pour les récupérer, je décidais de plier les genoux pour ne pas dévoiler des choses à des spectateurs inattendus. Puis je regardais mon reflet. Le débardeur me donnait toujours l'impression que j'allais exploser mais bon… Je profitais généralement des moments comme ceux-là pour m'examiner.

Je n'étais pas si mal, même si Sakura été celle qui attirait tous les gars. Mais encore une fois, qui voulait vraiment risquer sa peau pour sortir avec l'Héritière Hyuuga quand elle avait un cousin qui se comportait comme un frère et un père qui faisait très, très peur ? Personne. Sakura et moi étions très proches comme des sœurs, bien que Neji soit loin d'être son frère. Un autre point que moi et mon amie aux cheveux roses partagions, un point bien étrange. Nos cheveux avaient toujours la mémé longueur, quoiqu'il arrive. Sakura aimait avoir les cheveux longs, donc je laissais pousser les miens. De couleur bleu-violet, ils arrivaient maintenant un peu au-dessous de mes épaules (peut-être parce qu'ils furent abimés pendant ma traverse du désert) et j'avais toujours ces deux mèches qui ne voulaient rester nulle part autre de devant mes oreilles. Et puis il y avait mes yeux. Je me faisais toujours remarquer dans le clan des Oubliés a cause d'eux. Blancs avec des reflets violacés. Ils n'étaient pas si insolites pour moi, mais pour les autres, si.

Bien que je fusse petite, j'avais un corps harmonieux. Un ventre plat et une grosse poitrine. Toutes les autres filles étaient jalouses des mes seins, mais moi, ils me sortaient pas les yeux. Sérieusement ! Essayez de prendre un gars dans vos bras, et ils disjonctent. Faire des choses simples et quotidiennes comme dormir, faire du sport et autre, et ils sont au milieu. Sérieusement. A quoi me servent-ils ?

- « Idiote… de poitrine… à la noix… » marmonnais-je dans un souffle. Puis je remarquais un mouvement dans le miroir.

- « Ah. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ta poitrine soit si mal. » me dit Kiba. Mais que faisait-il dans son lit ?

- « Ne devrais-tu pas dormir sur le canapé ? » criais-je. Il rit.

- « Je me rappelle tout de même que ici, c'est ma chambre. »

- « Humph ! » Il était tellement énervant... Une seconde! « Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

- « Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il innocemment. Il eut un long silence et je demandais enfin :

- « Est-ce que les Inuzuka peuvent voir dans le noir, comme les chiens ? » J'attendais, planifiant mes attaques.

- « Bien sur. » Un autre long silence.

- « ESPECE DE SALE HENTAI ! » Je sautais sur son lit et je tentais de le frapper. Il avait beau être sous moi, il n'avait aucun mal à bloquer mes coups.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? » Hana fit irruption, l'air vraiment fatiguée. Elle poussa l'interrupteur et en me voyant en train de taper Kiba, elle soupira. « Je ne vais même pas demander ce qu'il a fait. » Elle le tira de dessous moi et hors de la chambre. Je pouvais entendre des bruits sourds alors que Kiba se faisait tirer, heurtant les escaliers… l'embrassure de la porte… la table basse… le canapé. Il eut quelques cris, puis le bruit d'Hana remontant se coucher et claquant sa porte. Je tressaillais à chaque son. Et je me sentais coupable. Donc je fais la chose la plus stupide à faire dans un moment pareil. J'allais en bas voir Kiba.

Je me glissais entre les portes du salon et vis une silhouette avachie dans le fauteuil. Un rayon de lune qui passait par la fenêtre me permit de distinguer Kiba. Il regardait par la fenêtre, me montrant la partie droite de son visage. La douce lumière lui donnait un reflet bleuté. Il avait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant. Elle sembla froide et atone au départ, mais en regardant de plus près, il y avait autre chose. De la peine vacillait dans ses yeux, renforçant mon sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais été capable de retenir mes émotions. C'était une chose que mon père aimait me voir faire. Pleurer.

- « Kiba... » Ma voix se cassa à la fin de mon murmure. Il ne me regarda même pas, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. « Je…je ne voulais que Hana se fâche… Je… Je --- »

- « C'est bon, pas de problème. » Il tourna la tête un peu pour me regarder et je vis qu'il avait son sourire caractéristique de vaurien.

- « Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre ton lit, Kiba. Laisse-moi dormir ici. »

- « Non. Je ne laisserai pas une fille dormir sur le canapé. » Il eut une pause. Enfin, je posais la question qui m'ennuyait:

- « Hana… elle… elle ne t'as pas fait mal, hein ? » chuchotais-je.

- « … Non… » Je le regardais encore une fois pour voir qu'il me regardait bien en face maintenant. La lune éclaira trois longues écorchures sur sa joue gauche, apparemment fraichement faites par des griffes. Il m'avait menti. Et Hana… Elle était comme mon père. Est-ce que toutes les familles sont ainsi? Je reculais d'un pas et il me donna un regard triste et confus. Si sa famille était comme la mienne, comme toutes les autres, que faisais-je donc ici ? Je m'étais enfuie pour laisser tout ça derrière moi, et voilà que j'y revenais.

- « Je suis désolée, Kiba… Mais je dois rentrer. » dis-je, une larme roulant finalement sur ma joue. Je couru vers la porte et agrippait la poignée. Mais une main était déjà sur la mienne. « Pousse-toi, Kiba ! » sifflais-je, enfonçant mes griffes dans sa peau. Son dos était contre la porte et curieusement son autre main trouva mon autre main et nos doigts s'entremêlaient. Puis il me tira à lui, s'assurant que je ne pouvais pas me libérer.

- « Pourquoi ? » Il semblait blessé. Mais, pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je partais? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais? Pourquoi est-ce que --- »

- « Pourquoi as-tu peur, Hinata ? » Je n'avais rien à dire. Pourquoi avais-je peur ?

- « Hana… elle… »

- « Non ! »

- « Dans ce cas, d'où viennent-elles ? » Je posais mes doigts sur les griffures et Kiba tiqua.

- « Ma mère était la. C'est à elle que Hana parlait pendant que nous nous bagarrions en haut. »

- « Elle a fait ça que parce que tu m'as vue nue ? »

- « Non. Autre chose. »

- « Pourquoi ? » Kiba posa son menton sur le haut de mon crane et je sentis quelque chose de mouillé tomber sur mes cheveux. Pleurait-il ?

- « Je ne peux pas te dire. »

- « S'il te plait. »

- « Désolé. Pas encore. » Je n'essayais pas d'argumenter, mais seulement de libérer ma main de la sienne et de la poignée. »

- « Veux-tu toujours partir ? »

- « Non. »

- « Bien. » Kiba utilisa la main récemment débloquée pour tirer une mèche de mes cheveux. « Hinata? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Est-ce que tu voudrais venir regarder les étoiles avec moi ? » Je riais doucement contre sa poitrine.

- « Bien sûr. »

Je commençais à avancer vers le salon, mais je me sentis soulevée par Kiba. Il me prit en berceau et s'avança vers « son » fauteuil. Il s'assit immédiatement, moi toujours immobile dans ses bras. Je levais la tête pour le voir avec un grand sourire, en train de regarder le ciel à travers la vitre. Et, sentant ma tête bouger contre son torse, baissa la tête pour me regarder avec son sourire de crétin. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crane, et en réponse je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter par le sommeil.

_Des baisers sous les étoiles_

**-o-o-o-o-**

N'hésitez pas a mettre des commentaires pour encourager l'auteur à continuer a écrire et la traductrice à … ben… à traduire ?


	3. Rivalités Fraternelles

Note de la traductrice 1 : Je suis en plein déménagement entre l'Ecosse et la Provence. Donc je ne vais pas être capable de faire beaucoup de traduction. Cependant, je promets deux chapitres par moi.

Note de la traductrice 2 : Le rating « mature » vient de trouver sa justification, puisqu'au chapitre 22, JustMeYouAndAkamaru et moi avons fait un lemon. Je dis bien « nous » parce que votre traductrice a prêté main forte à l'auteur originale qui ne se sentait pas assez perverse pour faire un lemon. Ben… pas moi…. « Je suis perverse pour deux » lui ai-je dit. « Es-tu assez perverse pour Kiba ? » me défia-t-elle. « Hell yes ! Bring it on, Doggy boy ! » fut ma réponse. Elle est donc officiellement ma Padawan sur les chemins langoureux de sa séduction. (si ce n'est pas poétique tout ça…)

**DE ****HYUUGA A INUZUKA**

**Chapitre trois: rivalités fraternelles**

Je sentis qu'on me bougeait et puis je me retrouvais dans une position inconfortable. J'ouvris les yeux et bien que tout fût trouble, je compris que j'étais dans le fauteuil. J'avais dû m'endormir dans les bras de Kiba. A ce propos, ou était le corniaud ?  
- « Oi, Hana ! Où est le lait ? » J'entendais Kiba parler depuis la cuisine.  
- « Où veux-tu qu'il soit, haleine de chien ? Le frigo. » répondit Hana.  
- « Hé, tu sais que toi aussi tu as tendance à puer du bec le matin ? »  
- « Je ne soufflerais pas sur Hinata si j'étais toi. » J'entendis les grognements de Kiba et des bruits de pas. Alors qu'il passait la porte en descendant les escaliers, je vis une brosse à dents coincée entre ses dents. J'étouffais mes pouffements juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer après.  
- « C'est bon Hana. La salle de bains est libre. »  
- « D'accord. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Mais si tu craches cette merdre sur mes œufs, je te tue. » Hana grogna, faisant référence au dentifrice dans la bouche de Kiba.  
- « Oh, il se peut que j'ai accidentellement laissé tomber da brosse à dents dans les toilettes. »  
- « Tu as quoi ? » J'entendis Hana dévaler les escaliers et Kiba se glisser dans la cuisine. Je me levais et je regardais depuis le fauteuil dans la cuisine. Hana immobilisait Kiba dans une prise de combat et lui donnait des coups de poings.  
- « Je vais le faire ! » menaça Kiba en regardant une assiette avec des œufs, qui était sûrement celle d'Hana. Elle lui arracha une poignée pleine de cheveux en essayant de l'arrêter mais il cracha son dentifrice sur les œufs. Hana hurla quelque chose à propos de lui faire faire le dîner puisque son petit-déjeuner était immangeable et elle le laissa tomber au sol. Elle passait le pas de la porte et elle me vit en train de rire ouvertement.  
- « Je me demande bien ce qui est si marrant. » demanda Hana en croisant les bras.  
- « Kiba et toi êtes juste comme Neji-niisan et moi les matins. » Je ris.  
- « Neji ? »  
- « Mon cousin. » Hana sourit et me dit qu'elle m'avait acheté les produits basics dont j'avais besoin hier.  
- « J'ai également sorti plus de fringues pour la maison, avec un nouveau T-shirt et un pantacourt. Le manteau devrait tenir une semaine puis je le laverai. Si tu as besoin de quoique que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. »  
- « Iie, iie. Tu as déjà fait tellement ! » Elle me sourit encore et je montais dans la salle de bains. Hana n'avait pas menti, elle m'avait tout prit ! Je passais en revue le panier dans le coin des étagères. Dessus, un petit mot

Des bricoles dont tu auras peut-être besoin.

Hana, alias Aneue (si tu le veux bien)

Je souris. Hana voulait que je la traite comme une grande sœur. Je n'en avais jamais eu avant.

Voyons voir mes trésors : shampooing et après shampooing, brosses à cheveux et à dents, savon, dentifrice, produits purement féminins (dois-je être plus explicite ?), et des pantacourts et T-shirts pour aller avec mon manteau. Elle avait fait plus qu'assez.  
Apres une longue douche, j'enfilais des vêtements de maison qu'Hana avait choisis. Malheureusement, cette fois j'avais droit à une minijupe grise. _Elle_ n'avait pas à se soucier de Kiba en train de reluquer ses fesses, _elle. _Au moins avais-je un T-shirt de taille normale. Je pouvais respirer ! Sans faire plus attention que ça, j'attachais mes cheveux en une sorte de chignon haut et je redescendais dans la cuisine. Mais d'abord je m'arrêtais pour récupérer Kogane qui dormait aux côtés d'Akamaru. Je le plaçais sur mon chignon mouillé et il commença à mordiller les mèches humides.  
- « Hé ! Nous allons tous nous en servir ! » cria Hana. Ils se disputaient toujours. J'arrivais juste à temps pour voir Kiba boire le lait directement depuis le carton. « Mince Kiba, ne sois pas chien. » Kiba recracha le lait dans le carton et eut un sourire penaud.  
- « Désolé. »  
- « Dégoûtant Kiba ! Maintenant nous n'avons plus de lait! » J'eus un rire en direction de Hana et Kiba et je m'assis sur une chaise.  
- « Est-ce que vous faites ça tous les matins ? » Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre.  
- « Faire quoi ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps. Je me contentais de secouer la tête.  
- « Donc, où sont les croquettes ? » Ils me regardèrent étonnés cette fois.  
- « Que veux-tu dire ? » interrogea Hana. C'était à moi d'être surprise.  
- « Pour Kogane ? » Le petit chiot dressa les oreilles.  
- « Oh… » Kiba se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Généralement, les chiens mangent nos restes. Ils n'aiment pas vraiment les croquettes. En plus, les Inuzuka sont des amoureux de chien par essence, donc nous avons tendance à traiter nos chiens comme des humains, bien plus que les autres clans ne le font…s'ils ils ont des chiens. »  
- « Oh… » Je souris. « C'est logique. »  
- « Bon je dois aller à la clinique. Vous deux, amusez-vous bien. » Hana agita la main. « Mais, Kiba… » Elle lui dédia un regard froid. « Pas trop d'amusement. » Kiba eut un sourire innocent et Hana partit travailler.  
- « Donc… » Kiba porta son attention sur moi quand je commençais à parler. « Est-ce que tu sais vraiment cuisiner ? »  
- « Pff…. Iie. Hana et moi prenons des tours pour savoir qui va acheter la bouffe à emporter. Nous appelons ça 'faire le diner.' Ce soir, ça aurait dû être son tour, mais elle est en colère, donc c'est à moi de me taper la corvée. »  
- « Pourquoi prendre des tours ? »  
- « Parce que nous payons avec notre propre argent personnel. Argent que je n'ai pas… » Kiba se gratta l'arrière du crâne encore une fois.  
- « Donc… je suppose que nous n'allons rien manger ce soir ? »  
- « Mais oui, nous allons manger. J'ai juste besoin d'argent. » Kiba monta les escaliers, moi sur ses talons. C'était alors que je remarquais qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un boxer noir.  
_Ne reluque pas… Ne reluque pas… Ne reluque pas. Oh et puis mince ! Il semble fort. Je me demande de quoi il a l'air torse nu.  
_- « Donc, comment est-ce que tu gagnes de l'argent ? » Je posais la question tout en essayant d'arrêter de le déshabiller mentalement. _Mauvaise petite, Hinata.  
_« Des missions. Mais Tsunade-sama n'a presque jamais de mission qui ne durent que quelques heures. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusqu'à Konoha pour lui poser la question. »

Oh. Je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Konoha. C'était un tout petit village au centre des tous les territoires des clans. Le Hokage y vivait avec sa famille et ses amis proches. C'était le point central administratif et c'était là d'où venait Ikura, celui qui était venu donner le dossier de mission à Hana. Comme vous l'aviez deviné, Ikura n'était pas un Inuzuka. Il vivait avec un groupe d'ANBU. Les ANBU vivaient tous à Konoha. Enfin, presque tous. Ce qui n'avaient pas de famille et passaient leur temps en mission. Ils ne croyaient ni aux émotions, ni au futur, ni au passé, juste aux missions. Il n'y avait pas que les ANBU à Konoha cependant. Beaucoup de personnes y venaient pour s'entrainer, quelque soit leurs rangs, pour passer des examens, pour devenir sensei, ou prouver leurs capacités à devenir Hokage. J'avais entendu dire que Naruto voulait y aller un jour. Si vous y alliez pour autre chose que devenir un ANBU, vous viviez temporairement dans les quartiers généraux du Hokage. Une fois votre entrainement terminé, vous retournez dans vos clans respectifs pour y travailler. Donc, au moins que vous n'étiez ANBU (et vivaient à Konoha, comme je l'ai déjà dit), vous retourniez chez vous et de temps en temps vous alliez à Konoha pour demander et recevoir une mission. Pas comme les ANBU qui étaient constamment en mission. Les ninjas qui recevaient un diplôme de sensei retournaient enseigner dans leurs clans et ceux qui désiraient devenir Hokage allaient s'entrainer avec elle (Le Hokage actuel est une femme) et ses amis, et travaillaient comme ANBU pour prouver leurs valeurs. Le bâtiment où le Hokage et ses apprentis vivent était le plus grand de Konoha, et était essentiellement Konoha. Autour, le reste était les restaurants, librairies, armureries et autres boutiques. Une citée pleine de vie !

- « Dans ce cas… » Je repris la parole. « Comment gagnes-tu de l'argent plus rapidement? » Kiba me regarda avec un sourire de pervers. Déjà je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais entendre. Il fit une pause devant la porte de sa chambre.  
- « En gros, avant toute chose tu vas enfiler un costume spécial. Et puis nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de gars Inuzuka et --- »  
- « HENTAI ! Comment peux-tu imaginer un truc pareil ! » Je lui criais dessus et le tapait dans l'épaule.  
- « Kuchiokashi ! Je ne laisserai jamais aucun mec t'approcher d'un mètre pour un truc pareil ! » Kiba répliqua en levant les mains. Je le dévisageais et fermais les yeux.  
_Ne pas blesser ce__ crétin d'Inuzuka. Ne pas blesser ce crétin d'Inuzuka. Ne pas blesser ce crétin d'Inuzuka.  
_- « C'est mon job, ça. » Kiba eut un grand sourire tout en dents.  
_Bon sang !  
_- « Vas-tu te décider à aller passer de foutues fringues pour que nous pussions enfin partir pour gagner de l'argent ? Et acheter du lait. » Je hurlais en le poussant sur la porte fermée. Kiba continua de sourire et entra dans sa chambre, la porte s'étant ouverte sous la force de mon coup.  
- « D'accord, d'accord. » Son sang bouillait toujours. Le corniaud avait intérêt à être intelligent et de ne pas la ramener encore une fois. « Tu veux regarder ? »  
_Je le savais_

Je restais bien plus près de Kiba cette fois, lorsque nous étions en ville. Je ne voulais revivre l'expérience de la dernière fois. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal. Je sentis une chaleur soudaine sur ma clavicule, et je baissais les yeux pour voir les mains de Kiba en train de caresser le bleu que la fille m'avait laissé en m'assommant avec son coup de pieds. Je regardais nerveusement autour de moi. Le fait que Kiba me frottasse la poitrine me semblait malvenu. Enfin, pas la poitrine, le cou, mais tout de même !  
- « Euh, Kiba. C'est gênant. Arrête ça ! » murmurais-je. Kogane lui aboya dessus depuis ma tête. C'était bizarre de voir Kiba si sérieux. Puis ses doigts descendirent depuis mon épaule pour relever les manches de mon manteau et T-shirt. Je l'aurais frappé et traiter de hentai s'il n'avait pas l'air si grave.  
- « Ça, ce n'est pas cette fille qui te l'a fait. C'est trop vieux. » Je vis qu'il avait posé le doigt sur le bleu sur lequel Sakura avait pleuré la nuit ou elle était partie. Nous étions maintenant immobiles au milieu du chemin et les passants nous regardaient d'un air bizarre.  
- « Ce n'est rien. » affirmais-je. C'était vrai. C'était uniquement ce que faisait mon père. Quand il nous entrainait, ma sœur et moi, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Sakura l'avait prit dans le mauvais sens, cette nuit la. Je suis une ninja. Quand les ninjas se battent, ils se blessent. Mais, je devais l'avouer, quand mon père frappait, il frappait. J'ai reçu ce bleu le jour où il fut mis au courant de mes visites au Villages des Oubliés. Mais je ne voyais rien de répréhensible quant à ma relation avec mon père. A part le fait que j'étais plus à même de recevoir la fièvre bubonique que son amour. « Mon père s'était mis en colère. C'est tout, Kiba ». Il secoua la tête.  
- « Si tu le dis. Tant que ce n'est pas un autre garçon… »  
- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, avec les autres garçons et moi ? Serais-tu jaloux ? » Je le taquinais.  
- « Quoi ? Mais non. » Kiba croisa les bras d'un air borné.  
- « Si tu le dis. » Je ris. « Allons gagner notre pitance. Et arrête de me tripoter. »

Kiba éclata de rire et s'accroupit au sol. Je le regardais d'un air désarçonné.  
- « Nous allons faire la course. » Il m'expliqua alors qu'Akamaru sautait du haut de sa tête et allait se blottir dans son manteau. Je l'imitais en prenant Kogane et le mettant de telle sorte qu'il avait les pattes libres. « Prête ? »  
- « GO ! » Je criais en m'élançant. Kiba démarra en protestant que c'était injuste. « Passe en tête, je ne sais pas ou nous allons. »  
- « D'accord. Mais nous ne pouvons pas courir ici. » Encore une fois je le regardais sans comprendre et j'eus en retour un sourire rusé. Je sentis son bras autour de ma taille et je fus soulevée dans les airs. Nous étions dans un arbre. Pourquoi étions-nous dans un arbre ?  
- « Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un arbre ? »  
- « C'est le seul moyen d'accéder au terrain d'entrainement. C'est sur le toit de la plus haute tour du village. Il y a aussi des boutiques de vente ou location d'armes et des tonnes de parchemins avec des jutsu ! »  
- « Oh. Nous avions quelque chose similaire dans le Village Hyuuga. Sauf que c'était une grande arène en rond. Un peu comme celle pour les examens Chunin à Konoha, mais comme la votre, avec des armes et autres. Mais nous ne sautons pas dans les arbres, chez moi. »  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Serre-moi fort ! » C'était ce que je fis, et il sauta de branche en branche. Je sautais avec lui et si je perdais mon équilibre, il me retenait par la main ou en passant un bras autour de ma taille. En arrivant au sommet, nous prîmes de l'élan sur un tronc pour atteindre le sol. Je m'écroulais de fatigue. « La prochaine fois, nous passerons par l'entrée en bas. »  
- « Une entrée en bas ? » Je criais mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour le frapper. « Tu ne voulais qu'une excuse pour poser tes sales pattes sur moi, le corniaud ! »  
- « Waf waf ! » Je le foudroyais du regard.  
- « Hé, Kiba ! Qui est-ce ? » Une voix de fille. Ce n'était qu'alors que je remarquais un groupe d'Inuzuka qui nous regardait. Et parmi eux, une fille qui parlait à Kiba. Il avait eu raison. La plupart avait des cheveux marron, à l'exception d'un ou deux ici et là qui étaient blond, et un garçon avec des cheveux noirs. Puis je réalisais qu'il avait un Sharigan dans ses yeux, clairement distinct puisqu'il se battait. Il n'était qu'Uchiha. Pas Inuzuka et Uchiha. Juste Uchiha. Son regard croisa le mien quand il se détourna du combat.  
Puis je regardais les blonds. Tous avaient des triangles, sauf un. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit au même traitement que moi ? Duh, le gars Uchiha était carrément en train de gagner.  
- « Ah, Uchiha. De retour ? » Kiba rugit. L'interpellé lui donna un coup d'œil en biais avant de loger un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'Inuzuka en face de lui, l'envoyant voler hors de l'arène. Puis il s'approcha de nous et je me levais. C'était difficile de voir son visage parce qu'il portait un T-shirt à col haut, mais je remarquais qu'il était mignon.  
- « Oui, je me suis dis que je pourrai mettre mon pied au cul à quelques Inuzuka. »  
- « C'était avant que je n'arrive. » gronda Kiba. « Combien pour le gagnant ? »  
- « Je ne veux pas de ton argent. »  
- « Qui a dit que j'avais t'en donner ? Je vais prendre le tien. » Le gars en face ricana.  
- « Mille yens. »  
- « Quoi ? Bon, je vais devoir faire avec. » Kiba se mit en position de combat et il se mit à se battre avec le gars. J'essayais de regarder mais je fus pousser en arrière par la foule attirée par le combat. Je me retrouvais rapidement aux côtés du blond sans marque de naissance. Quand je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder bien en face, je remarquais des sortes de moustaches sur son visage.  
- « Naruto-kun ! » m'écriais-je, surprise. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant son nom et me regarda. Il ne me reconnut pas immédiatement, avec mes tatouages et mes crocs.  
- « Hinata-chan ! » s'exclama-t-il en me prenant par la taille et en me soulevant. Pour ne pas tomber ou glisser hors de son étreinte, je passais mes jambes autour de son bassin et je le pris dans mes bras. « Hinata-chan ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu ressembles à une Inuzuka. »  
- « Naruto-kun ! Je suis si contente de te voir. Et Sakura-chan ? Est-elle avec toi ? »  
- « Oui. Elle est à l'intérieur, en train d'acheter des armes pour notre voyage. »  
- « Voyage ? Dans quel clan allez-vous, tous les deux ? »  
- « U---i---a ! »  
La voix de Naruto fut noyée par les sifflements de loups. Apparemment la façon dont nous nous tenions avait son effet. Je les ignorais. Naruto est comme un frère pour moi.  
- « Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Il va falloir que tu hurles! » demandais-je en haussant le ton. Les sifflements devinrent encore plus forts et bruyants.  
- « Uchiha ! » Naruto beugla presque. Instinctivement, je me tournais pour regarder le brun que Kiba avait appelé Uchiha. Leur affrontement battait son plein. Je pouvais voir l'arène puisque personne ne semblait intéressé par le combat, depuis que moi et Naruto étions… dans une position équivoque. Mais pas pour moi. Nous le faisons à chaque fois que nous nous voyions pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? » demanda Uchiha à haute voix, pensant que Naruto venait de l'appeler.  
- « Rien. Je viens de dire à Hinata-chan où nous allions ! » répondit Naruto tout aussi fortement, insistant sur mon nom sans que je ne sache bien pourquoi. En entendant ça, Kiba se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une expression douloureuse traversa son visage. A ce moment, je ne compris pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. Mais Naruto resserra sa prise sur moi, et je sus. C'était bien plus que de la jalousie. Je baissais la tête, légèrement coupable, mais la releva en entendant un cri. Un cri qui coulait comme sa souffrance et son sang. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner quand je vis l'Uchiha retirer un kunai de l'épaule de Kiba. Et quand je vis le corps blessé de Kiba tomber au sol. Alors le monde reprit sa course.


	4. Frappemoi

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

**-o-o-o-o-**

Désolée pour le manque de chapitres ! Bon ça y est, j'ai déménagé et j'ai même le Wifi qui fonctionne (presque) bien. Donc je devrais pouvoir tenir ma promesse de 2 chapitres par mois… Ben quoi, il me reste encore deux jours pour tenir le coup pour février… Quoique… Bon, faites-moi une fleur pou février… J'ai eu des ennuis de PC et j'ai été sans 'bestiole » (le nom doux donné à mon portable) pendant une semaine…

Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle, l'auteur américaine semble avoir des problèmes donc elle n'a rien posté depuis Noël… Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. J'ai bien encore 19 chapitres à traduire. Mais il se peut que je la rattrape (c'est beau les rêves…)

Bonne lecture !

**-o-o-o-o-**

**DE HYUUGA A INUZUKA**

**Chapitre 4 : Frappe-moi !**

- « Kiba ! » hurlais-je. Je me débattis pour échapper à l'étreinte de Naruto, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de me laisser partir. Quand je fus libre, je courus droit vers Kiba. Il essayait de se relever, mais je le repoussais à terre. « Baka ! Ne bouge pas ! » Puis je me tournais vers l'Uchiha. « Connard ! Toi et Naruto aviez mijoté ce coup. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que tu connais Sakura-chan ? »  
- « Hun. »  
- « Ben, va la chercher, crétin ! » L'Uchiha partit et j'attendis jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse une voix familière.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? »  
- « Hun. »  
- « O.K, je vais les soigner. Mais c'est bien la dernière personne que je remettrais en état après que tu leur aies botté le cul. » Mon amie aux cheveux rose arriva. J'avais tant à lui dire ! Quand elle s'arrêta près de Kiba, je lui dédiais un sourire, et j'attendais de voir sa réaction en voyant que j'étais Inuzuka. Sakura me dévisagea. Elle garda son drôle d'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle et moi entendions quelqu'un murmurer :  
- « Mais d'où vient cette bâtarde demi-sang ? »  
J'étais aussi déconcertée qu'il fût possible de l'être, mais Sakura ne l'était plus.  
- « Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer ---. » commençais-je, et je finis la phrase dans ma tête avant d'être coupée. _Une amie proche._  
- « Tant que mes amis et moi serons au village Inuzuka, nous traiterons les demi-sang comme eux. Comme ils traitent ceux du village des Ignorés.  
- « Demi-sang ? » Je crachais ma question. Elle savait pourtant que j'étais l'héritière de la Maison Principale Hyuuga. « Mon sang est plus pur que celui des Ignorés. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant… Haruno. » sifflais-je. Je savais maintenant qu'elle n'avait idée de qui j'étais… Mais traiter une « étrangère » comme ça était horrible. Sakura me glissa un regard tout Sakurassien, me faisant réaliser que j'avais raté quelque chose.  
- « Haruno ? S'il te plaît, je suis une Uchiha ! »  
- « Des cheveux noirs ---. » Les mots restèrent bloqué dans ma gorge alors que Kiba enfonçait ses griffes dans ma main. Je crissais de douleur.  
- « Naruto, elle a apparemment pris un mauvais coup, elle aussi. Porte la. Inuzuka, tu devrais être bon maintenant. Conduis-moi chez toi, pour que je 'l'examine' proprement. »  
Je luttais contre la poigne de Naruto, mais je perdis conscience quand un point de pression dans mon cou fut poussé.  
_Des cheveux noirs sont la marque des Uchiha._

-o-o-o-o-

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué avec ma meilleure amie ?! » J'entendais les hurlements de Sakura. Je déteste les moments comme ça. Je suis à moitié évanouie. Comme dans un coma. Je peux entendre et ressentir, mais peux ni bouger ni me réveiller.  
- « C'était pour lui sauver la vie, Haruno ! » Kiba beugla en retour.  
- « Sauver la vie, mon œil ! Qu'allait-il arriver ? Avait-elle besoin de devenir un chien pour recevoir des piqûres anti-rage ? »  
- « Nous ne sommes pas des chiens ! » bredouilla Kiba. « Et nous n'avons pas la rage ! »  
- « Pff. »  
- « Mais pourquoi diable l'as-tu traitée ainsi ? Elle a un point. Tu aurais pu être plus gentille. »  
- « Mais elle ressemble à une demi-sang, puisqu'elle est Hyuuga. Et les Clans de grande importance sont censés respecter les règles des autres Clans quand ils voyagent chez eux. Et par ce que je sais, elle ressemble à une demi-sang, et vous les traitez avec autant de considération que les Ignorés. Personne ne peut voir ces yeux sans penser Hyuuga. »  
- « Ses yeux sont superbes. » J'entendais Naruto intervenir. Il eut un long silence durant lequel Sakura avait certainement dû le dévisager, et Kiba faisait sûrement pareil.  
- « De toute façon… » Sakura soupira. « Je suis censée être une Uchiha, pour éviter de me faire tuer. »  
- « Tu vois. C'est exactement pour ça que nous avons dû la transformer en Inuzuka. Les autres membres du clan avaient déjà commencé à s'en prendre à elle. »  
- « Mais comment cela se fait qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux Uchiha ? » demanda Naruto.  
- « Parce que les Uchiha sont forts. J'étais le seul que Sasuke n'avait jamais vaincu. » expliqua Kiba, en faisant sûrement référence à l'Uchiha qui l'avait poignardé.  
- « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » railla Sasuke.  
- « Tu as triché ! » Kiba grogna. Après ça, mes paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. Je me relevais en prenant appui sur mon épaule. Kiba et Sakura me tournaient le dos alors que Naruto et Sasuke me faisaient face. Nous étions revenus chez Kiba… excusez-moi… _chez_ _moi._  
- « Hun. » L'Uchiha partagea un sourire moqueur avec Naruto. « Et cela a marché à merveille. »  
- « Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Sakura-chan. » dis-je, interrompant leur dispute.  
- « Hinata-chan ! Tu vas bien ! » Sakura cria en m'attrapant dans une embrassade géante.  
- « Bien sûr qu'elle va bien. Ma sœur l'a soignée. »  
- « La ferme. »  
- « Aïe ! » Sakura avait envoyé un grand coup sur le nez de Kiba. « Arrête de me traiter comme un chien ! » Quelque part dans la pièce, j'entendais Kogane et Akamaru aboyer en réprobation.  
- « Hinata-chan, nous avons un problème. » Je lui adressais un regard intrigué. Après qu'elle m'eut expliquée la situation, je tombais vers le sol. Quelqu'un me rattrapa. Si Kiba n'avait pas été là, je me serais vraiment fait mal.  
- « Hé ! J'allais la rattraper ! » Kiba se récria fortement… Donc si ce n'était pas Kiba, qui… ?  
_Naruto-kun…_

-o-o-o-o-

- « Les Hyuuga veulent la guerre ?! » Je hurlais tellement que Naruto et l'Uchiha se tassèrent un peu. Sakura hocha la tête à contre cœur. « Mais, pourquoi ? »  
- « En fait, cela fait trois jours depuis le combat entre Sasuke et Kiba, pendant lesquels tu as été inconsciente. » Sakura commença par m'expliquer pour m'éclaircir les idées. « Parce que quelqu'un a poussé le mauvais point de pression. » Elle fusilla Naruto d'un regard en biais. « Tu te rappelles qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruns présents ? » demanda Sakura. Je répondis silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. « Et les trois blonds ? Deux avec les marques de naissances Inuzuka, et un étant Naruto. » Hochement. « Et les trois aux cheveux noirs ? Deux avec les marques de naissances, l'autre étant Sasuke, sans ? » Hochement. « En fait… » Sakura hésita. « L'un des deux était Neji. »  
- « Quoi ? » criais-je. « Mais tu as dit qu'ils avaient les marques de naissances Inuzuka ! Comment --- ? » Sakura regarda Naruto qui était en train de dessiner des triangles rouges sur les joues d'un Sasuke en train de fulminer.  
- « Neji a fait un rapport à la Maison Principale, et maintenant tout le monde est au courant à Konoha. Les Hyuuga viennent de demander la permission d'ouvrir les hostilités il y a tout juste deux jours. Ce qui fut accordé et maintenant ils sont en pleine préparation. Les Inuzuka ne l'ont appris qu'aujourd'hui. Et les rumeurs disent que quoique ce soit qui ait provoqué cette situation allait être résolu. Ils ont aussi entendu dire qu'il y avait une Hyuuga kidnappée déguisé en Inuzuka. Ils disent que pour résoudre le problème, ils vont rendre la Hyuuga à son clan et tuer l'Inuzuka qui l'avait enlevée. »  
- « Mais je ne l'ai pas enlevée ! » protesta Kiba. « Hana et moi l'avons trouvée alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir. Et puis, pourquoi la veulent-ils ? Les Hyuuga sont des bâtards au cœur de glace---. »  
- « Deux d'affilé. » marmonnais-je.  
- « Comme si quelqu'un comme elle avait un rang ou comptait. »  
- « Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? » m'indignais-je.  
- « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais de la Maison Principale. » répondit Kiba avec un léger sarcasme. Sakura et moi haussions les sourcils, et il sursauta avant de faire les cent pas. « Oh… et merde ! »  
Mes yeux suivaient ses mouvements et je priais simplement pour que Sakura ne choisisse pas ce moment pour ---  
- « Tu sais tout de même qu'elle est l'Héritière, non ? » demanda-t-elle.  
- « QUOI ?! »  
- « Je vois que non… » Sakura soupira. Alors que je regardais Kiba marcher en rond dans la pièce, il eut un grand bruit. Je jure que je venais d'entendre la porte de faire éjecter de ses gonds.  
- « Merde. » jura Kiba. Il eut un flash de couleur et Kiba se retrouva prit à la gorge, plaqué contre le mur.  
- « Kiba ! » m'écriais-je en me redressant. L'homme, avec des cheveux courts dressés en épis, ressemblait à Hana et Kiba.  
- « Désolé. » coassa Kiba. « Maman, désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était l'Héritière. »  
_Maman ???!!_

Ce n'était pas que moi. Le doute était clairement inscrit sur toutes les faces autour de moi. Waouh. Je n'avais pas à me sentir idiote. Pas ma faute si la mère de Kiba ressemble à un mec.  
- « Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable ! » La femme (et pas homme) grogna en enfonçant ses griffes dans les joues de Kiba, rouvrant ses anciennes blessures. « J'étais prête à te tuer quand j'ai su pour la première fois que tu avais choisi une Hyuuga de toutes les filles ! Mais maintenant… l'Héritière Hyuuga ! Vous avez tous deux commencé une guerre ! » La femme (et pas un homme) se détourna légèrement pour me foudroyer.  
J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle avait l'intention de venir me mettre en pièces, mais Kiba détourna son attention sur lui.  
- « Ce n'est qu'un malentendu ! » balbutia Kiba.  
- « Va donc le dire aux Hyuuga. Tu es un ninja recherché dans tout leur Village. »  
- « Et pour Hinata ? »  
- « Tous les Inuzuka sont d'accord. Si nous la leur rendons, avec beaucoup de difficultés dois-je ajouter, nous aurons toujours la guerre. Et si nous tuons l'Héritière, nous aurons toujours la guerre, mais sans les problèmes d'avoir à la rendre. »  
- « Me… me-me tu-tuer ? » Je criais alors qu'un gros loup gris avançait vers moi. La femme (et pas un homme) me sourit d'un air suffisant. Puis je me retrouvais collée à un corps humain, et là où la mère de Kiba se tenait était maintenant vide. Elle me tenait par la base du cou et je pouvais sentir ses ongles presser contre ma peau alors qu'elle cherchait pour quelque chose. Puis la femme fut de retour aux côtés de Kiba.  
- « Vu que tu as le droit de me tuer pour l'avoir touchée, et je ne doute pas que tu vas essayer, je vais la laisser indemne. En ce qui te concerne, » continua la mère de Kiba, « essaye de me tuer. »  
- « Comment ? » Nous crions tous en même temps.  
- « Maintenant ou vous allez mourir. » La femme (et pas un homme) lança un uppercut au menton de Kiba, laissant une légère dépression dans le mur. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura s'avancèrent pour aider, mais le loup gris les maintint éloignés. Il était énorme et aurait put les tuer facilement tous les trois.  
- « Ou encore mieux. » La mère de Kiba eut ce sourire narquois. « Ta nana. »  
_Pardon ? HEIN ? Sa nana ? Je ne suis la nana de personne !!_  
- « Je ne suis pas sa nana ! »  
- « Dis celle qui a un suçon dans le cou. »  
- « Un suçon ? » demandais-je. Apparemment, Kiba ne désirait pas qu'elle s'étende sur le sujet et il fonça sur elle, sa jambe l'envoyant dans le mur le plus proche.  
- « C'est bien, mon fils. De cette façon, cela ressemblera à une fuite réussie. Partez maintenant. Puis-je recommander les Yamanaka ou les Aburame ? » Kiba approuva de la tête, et attrapa ma main, me conduisant hors de la maison. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Akamaru nous emboîta le pas rapidement, mon chiot pendant entre ses dents par la peau de son cou. Kiba me traîna à travers la ville, où j'entendis différentes voix dire des choses du genre « Imposteur d'Inuzuka ! » ou « Traître ! ». J'aurais aimé avoir Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun et Sasuke avec nous. Enfin… pas tellement l'Uchiha. Je soupirais de soulagement quand nous vîmes la forêt et nous commençâmes à courir plus vite au milieu des arbres.

- « Kiba-kun… » Je gémis. C'était la première fois que j'ajoutais un suffixe à son nom. « Pouvons-nous nous arrêter? »  
- « Tu veux mourir ? » Sa voix était dure. Au diable le suffixe.  
- « Hé, Inuzuka ! » crachais-je. « Ils vont être bien plus après toi que moi. »  
- « Je cours plus vite. »  
- « Oh, je vois. Donc tu vas me laisser mourir ? » Nous étions maintenant en pleine course dans un petit village. Il y a beaucoup de ces petits hameaux autour des Villages principaux.  
- « Mieux vaut toi que moi. »  
- « D'accord ! » Je tirais sa main qui tenait la mienne pour la porter à ma bouche. Je plantais mes crocs dans sa chair, et il me lâcha.  
- « Bordel ! » jura-t-il. Je me contentais de m'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du chemin poussiéreux, m'attirant les regards médusés des passants. « Mais pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?! » gueula-t-il. Quelques villageois s'arrêtèrent, voulant savoir pourquoi.  
- « Parce que tu es un connard arrogant, égoïste, vaniteux, insolent et pervers. » grondais-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.  
- « En voilà un beau tas d'adjectifs. » Kiba railla. « j'savais pas que tu avais un tel vocabulaire. » Je fermais doucement les yeux, essayant de me camer, et de garder l'Hinata En Moi là où elle était censée rester. En mon fort intérieur.  
- « Je suis surprise que tu comprennes tout ce que ses mots veulent dire. » me moquais-je.  
- « Je ne serais pas surpris si tu le savais toi-même. » Mes paupières frémirent.  
- « Je reconnais un type comme toi quand j'en vois un. C'est un truc que les filles ont. »  
- « Attends… tu es une fille ? » Je grognais et m'élançais sur lui.  
Ma jambe se tendit pour le frapper à la poitrine mais il esquiva sur la gauche et m'attrapa la jambe. Il la tordit pour me faire pivoter. Je tentais de garder mon équilibre en accompagnant le mouvement, et je lançais ma deuxième jambe sur son épaule. Il se tordit vers le bas et vers la gauche, m'emportant avec lui. J'atterris sur mon estomac, lui assis sur mon dos, mes deux bras derrière moi.  
- « Tu abandonnes ? »  
- « Dans tes rêves ! » Je relâchais mes poumons et laissais passer un cri fort à travers la vile. Les habitants gémirent et se couvrirent les oreilles. Le hurlement était éclatant et perçant, et pouvait facilement dépasser les limites du son si j'étais vraiment. Kiba imita les passants et dut lâcher mes bras pour se couvrir les oreilles. Une fois libre, je me tortillais sous lui et je le frappais, l'envoyant voler sur le côté.  
Je me moquais en un sourire jusqu'à ce que je visse que Kiba n'était qu'un tronc de bois. Kawarimi no Jutsu. Je tournais sur moi-même rapidement pour voir Kiba courir vers moi avec un kunai. Je me préparais pour l'impact mais il fut repoussé par un autre ninja. Il avait les cheveux noirs en épis, attachés en une courte queue, et une posture plutôt avachie.  
- « Vous avez fini, vous deux ? » Une fille hurla. Je me tournais pour voit une blonde avec un air inquiet. Elle s'arrêta près de moi pour me regarder. « Tu vas bien ? Cet enfoiré ne t'a pas fait mal, hein ? »  
- « Non. » Je regardais Kiba qui était retenu par l'autre gars.  
- « Hé, Shikamaru ? Tu ne l'a pas abîmé, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête en négation.  
- « Et la fille, Ino ? »  
- « Tout va bien. » Kiba et moi nous regardions, complètement déboussolés. Pourquoi nous battions-nous ? Tout avait commencé avec moi m'enfuyant et lui me récupérant. Puis sa mère était venue pour nous bannir, à cause d'un truc à propos d'un suçon. Soudainement, je me sentis gênée de mon corps. Est-ce que cela veut dire que Kiba m'avait mordue ? Et si oui, où ?  
- « Dans quoi alliez-vous vous embarquer de toute façon ? » La fille Ino me parlait. « Nous n'êtes pas des amis ou un truc comme ça ? C'est ce que je pensais… le combat en moins. » Kiba et moi continuâmes d'échanger un regard pour quelques secondes avant que je ne répondisse.  
- « Non. »


	5. Veinard de chien

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

**-o-o-o-o-**

Allez, parce que vous êtes gentils, je tiens ma promesse… Sinon je vais essayer de faire un chapitre en milieu et fin de mois. Tout les 15 jours, donc.

Note de la traductrice : Il semble que l'auteur a fait une toute petite erreur dans le chapitre deux. Elle a marqué que Kiba portait Akamaru dans sa veste, mais à partir du chapitre trois et pour le reste, elle traite Akamaru comme un gros chien.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**DE HYUUGA A INUZUKA**

**Chapitre 5 : veinard de chien**

- « D'accord. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de votre combat. » Shikamaru soupira. Kiba et moi avions toujours les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.  
- « Je n'ai pas envie de passer en revue tous les mots dans mon vocabulaire qui pourraient le décrire. » Je fronçais les sourcils.  
- « Cela ne prendrait pas si longtemps. Tu ne connais pas tant de mots que ça. » me renvoya Kiba. Je serais le poing et Ino m'attrapa de telle façon que je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer de nouveau.  
- « J'ai une idée. Hé, Shika-kun ? »  
- « Hum ? »  
- « Quelle est l'auberge avec une source chaude la plus proche ? »  
- « A peu près deux rues d'ici. Pourquoi ? »  
- « Emmène-le loin d'ici, qu'il se calme. Et moi, je m'occupe d'elle. Nous nous retrouvons à l'auberge et nous nous relaxerons dans les bains. »  
- « Tout, tant que je suis loin d'elle. » dit Kiba. Je lui envoyais un regard peiné, puis me détourna avec Ino, tandis que lui et Shikamaru s'éloignaient. Akamaru et Kogane ne semblaient réticents à l'idée de se séparer, mais se résignèrent à suivre leur maître respectif.  
- « Donc, je n'ai pas capté vos noms. » dit Ino en souriant.  
- « Je suis Hinata. » lui répondis-je. « Et c'était Kiba. »  
- « Et quel était votre problème ? » Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette question donc je décidais d'y répondre. « Oh, une seconde ! C'est l'heure pour un smoothie (1). » s'écria la blonde d'un ton joyeux. « Voilà, c'est moi qui paye. » Elle me passe un récipient rempli d'un liquide rose et Ino se prit un autre parfum qu'elle attaqua immédiatement.  
- « Merci. » Je la remerciais en aspirant une gorgée. « En fait… ce sont des histoires familiales… »  
- « Oh, tout comme pour moi et Shika-kun ! Nos familles sont tout sauf amies. Donc quand Shika-kun et moi sommes tombés amoureux, elles nous ont interdit de nous voir. Donc nous avons quittés nos clans pour venir vivre ici. L'humble village de Hitoshirezu. Hitoshi pour faire court et simple. »  
- « Vraiment ? » J'étais abasourdie.  
- « Non. » Ino soupira tristement, me faisant prendre une grosse suée. « Nous sommes justes compagnons de route. »  
(note de la traductrice : je dois dire qu'ici, je ne vois pas trop ce que l'auteur veut dire. Je pense qu'elle fait référence à l'image standard dans le code manga de la goutte de sueur signifiant gêne.)  
- « Je vois. Mais notre histoire, c'est plus mon clan qui pense que son clan m'a enlevé, et que maintenant son clan veut nous tuer tous les deux. Lui pour être un « traître » et moi pour avoir « provoquer de guerre ». »  
- « Que c'est romantique. » Ino soupira. Le mot 'romantique' ne me gênait pas. C'était juste qu'il était appliqué à Kiba et moi, et cela me fit m'étouffer avec mon smoothie. « Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Ino une fois que j'eus fini de tousser.  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Il faut que nous fassions les boutiques ! » Ce qui me fit cracher mon smoothie. Je manquais de peu Kogane qui partit immédiatement en de lourdes protestations. Quoique ce soit que ce mot « boutiques » voulait dire, il n'aimait déjà pas ça.  
- « Mais mes habits sont très bien ! » Je riais puis suivis son regard sur mes jambes. « Heu… » Mes vêtements étaient plus que sales et endommagés.  
- « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! » me supplia Ino, et je rendis la main en soupirant. Je la laissais me traîner derrière elle, Kogane nous emboîtant le pas avec hésitation, l'œil aux aguets pour des giclées de smoothie inattendues.  
- « Tu n'as qu'à choisir quelque chose de simple. » fit Ino.  
- « D'accord. » Je sélectionna un pantacourt violet, et une veste marron et violette. Oui… j'aime le violet. Et alors ? Je me préparais à les enfiler quand Ino m'arrêta.  
- « Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas fini. »  
- « Ah bon ? »  
- « Il te faut un joli kimono. »  
- « Mais pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce qu'il y a une soirée spéciale à l'auberge ce soir. Shika et moi y allons, donc je veux que toi et Kiba y alliez. Il sera ton cavalier. » taquina Ino. Je grondais et essayais de forcer mon chemin.  
- « Laisse tomber. »  
- « oh, s'il te plaît. Je vais choisir. » Je la regardais fixement et elle bouda. Regard fixe. Bouderie. Elle gagna. Je baissais les épaules en signe de défaite et attendis qu'elle fasse son choix. Elle en prit en et je fus sidérée. Il était si beau dans ses bras que je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main pour le toucher. Puis Ino me poussa dans une cabine derrière un rideau et me dit de l'essayer.

J'obéis. Puis je sortis pour m'examiner dans un miroir. J'étais sans voix, tout comme Ino. Le kimono violet s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, où des chaussettes montantes blanches jusqu'au genoux le rencontraient presque. Il montrait assez, mais pas trop. Quand je laissais tomber mes bras à mes côtés, les manches cascadaient et retombaient sous le bord du kimono, masquant tout juste la pointe des mes doigts. Il y avait un motif de fleur rose sur mon épaule gauche, et sur la manche droite. L'ensemble était complété par une large ceinture rose avec un ruban jaune au milieu, et le nœud traditionnel, en rose, derrière… Puis Ino m'apporta en silence une paire de sandales traditionnelles que je porterais avec les chaussettes hautes.  
- « I…Ino… » chuchotais-je. « Je ne peux pas te laisser acheter ça… »  
- « La-laisse tomber. Je dis toujours que si un vêtement te coupe la parole, alors il faut l'acheter. Même si cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. » J'acquiesçais. Kogane trottina vers moi de là où il avait disparu, et quand il me vit, il se décrocha la mâchoire qui toucha presque le sol.  
- « Hé, viens voir maman. » Je m'agenouillais gracieusement et mon chiot se précipita dans mes bras. Il se pelotonna juste au dessus de ma poitrine, là où il était confortable.  
- « J'ai une autre question Hinata. » dit Ino en payant le tout. Je hochais la tête. « Que voulais-tu dire, que vos clans se battent ? Est-ce que le Village Inuzuka est partagé en deux clans, maintenant ? »  
- « Heu… je ne comprends pas. »  
- « Mais… vous êtes tous deux Inuzuka et ---. »  
- « Donc vous avez tatoué des triangles rouges sur ses joues et ta sœur lui a injecté un produit pour lui donner des crocs et des griffes, puis tu lui as acheté un chiot. C'est _donc comme ça_ qu'elle est devenue Inuzuka ? » demanda Shikamaru avec un léger intérêt.  
- « En gros. » Kiba soupira, et nous vîmes les deux garçons s'avancer vers nous.  
- « Ooooh » piailla Ino. « Il t'as offert un chiot ?! »  
- « Oui. » Je rougis et Kiba regarda Kogane et où il dormait. Il gronda doucement et murmura entre ses dents un truc du genre « veinard de chien » et « avoir plus d'actions que lui. »  
- « Bon ! Shika-kun ! » Ino se tourna vers Shikamaru. « Est-ce que Kiba et toi êtes prêts à rentrer pour la réunion ? »  
- « La réunion ? » releva Kiba.  
- « Oui. » répondit Shikamaru. « Une réunion avec des personnes sélectionnées parmi les principaux clans pour les représenter : Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Kumara, Akimichi et le Kazekage du Sable avec qui il veut. »  
Je suppose que je ne vous ai pas parlé du Kazekage, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis fort longtemps, le Sable refusait de se faire diriger par quelqu'un qui dirigeait tous les autres clans. Ils voulaient quelqu'un pour mener leur clan, et donc ils créèrent le titre de Kazekage. Même si ce Kazekage doit toujours se soumettre au Hokage.  
- « Moi, bien sûr, je suis Yamanaka. » dit Ino. « Shikamaru est Nara. Et vous, vous ressemblez à des Inuzuka. »  
- « En fait, je suis à moitié Hyu---. » commençais-je mais Kiba plaqua sa main devant ma bouche.  
- « En fait, elle est demi-sang. » coupa-t-il, avant de me siffler : « tu devrais apprendre à la fermer ! veux-tu nous faire tuer tous les deux ? »  
- « Cela ne me dérangerais pas. Tu as deux clans sur le dos, et moi seulement un. »  
- « Tu oublies encore que je cours plus vite. » railla Kiba. Il eut raison de moi et mon pied s'envola pour venir rencontrer l'espace entre ses jambes.  
- « Oh merde ! » piailla Kiba d'une vois très aiguë alors qu'il se tenait l'entrejambe et s'effondrait au sol.  
- « Et maintenant, on va voir si tu vas vite ! » crachais-je.  
- « Sérieusement… » Ino soupira.  
- « Galère… » Shikamaru soupira lui aussi, puis eut une expression de résignation totale.  
- « Quoi ? Shikamaru ! » hurla Ino. Apparemment, elle ne l'appelait par son nom complet que lorsqu'elle était en colère. « Je vais te voir ce qui est vraiment galère. J'en ai marre que tu répètes ça tout le temps ! »  
- « Au secours ! Virilité endommagée… » grogna Kiba.  
- « Débrouille-toi. Considère ça comme une punition pour être un chien lubrique. » rétorquais-je durement.  
- « D'accord ! » cria Ino en m'attrapant par la taille. « Voilà l'auberge ! Shika-kun et Kiba peuvent partager une chambre, et Hinata et moi en prenons une autre. Allons-nous préparer. » Elle m'entraîna dans l'auberge jusqu'à nos chambre. C'était vraiment pratiques, elles étaient connectées par une porte coulissante… ou peut-être pas si pratique…  
- « Héhé, ta copine a des strings affriolants ! » ricana Kiba alors que lui et Shikamaru nous épiaient par la porte. Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils étaient là, avec mon Byakugan.  
- « Mec, ce n'est pas ma copine. Elle est trop galère. »  
- « Dehors ! » cria Ino en fermant la porte devant eux. « Et allez aux sources chaudes. Je veux me rafraîchir avant la soirée. »  
- « Et mater les filles toutes nues. » dit Shikamaru de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il était apparemment aussi pervers que Kiba. Je me déshabillais, ne gardant que mon top à fines bretelles et mon short. Ino m'imita. Nous allâmes dans le vestiaire et nous déshabillions totalement, avec des serviettes autour de nous.  
- « Attends. » chuchotais-je, avant d'entrer. « Byakugan ! » continuais-je à voix basse avec un regard vers le côté des garçons.  
- « Oh, donc toi aussi tu es une perverse. » Ino plaisanta, me faisant glapir. Je me précipitais sur elle.  
- « Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! je voulais juste… enfin… »  
- « Doucement. Je comprends. Donc, nous matent-ils ? »  
- « Bizarrement, non. »  
- « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
- « Non. »  
- « Shikamaru est là ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Kiba ? »  
- « Oui. »  
- « Qui a amené un chien ? » demanda Ino en entendant Akamaru aboyer.  
- « Kiba. »  
- « Lequel est en train de parler de seins ? »  
- « Shikamaru. »  
- « Qui a la plus grosse ? »  
- « Kiba. » Dès que ces mots franchirent mes lèvres, je les couvrais de ma main. Ino ricanait follement.  
- « Waouh Hinata ! Certaine de ne pas être une perverse ? » Mon embarras recouvrait mes triangles rouges. « Je pensais que tu cherchais à voir s'ils nous regardaient, _nous. _Les garçons ont été 'violés' et ils ne le savent même pas ! » Ino riait de plus en plus, et je m'enfuis loin d'elle, dans l'eau. Quand j'atteignis le bord du bassin, je défis la serviette et laissais la vapeur s'emparer de mon corps. Puis j'entendis Ino avoir un hoquet.  
- « Mince, ils sont si gros ! » cria Ino, s'attirant l'attention de toutes les filles présentes. Me sentant gênée, je récupérais Kogane qui était à mes pieds pour l'utiliser comme bouclier à leurs regards. Je plongeais dans l'eau rapidement et trouvais un recoin tranquille où Ino me suivit.  
- « Waouh, sacré veinard de chien. » Un type cria du côté des hommes. Rouge bouillante, j'activais mon Byakugan pour cacher les triangles sur mon visage avec l'eau. Je ne voulais pas de questions. Après la remarque de Ino, plusieurs gars étaient montés sur les côtés pour essayer de voir. Je suppose que pour certains garçons (pervers), Kogane pouvait être chanceux, mais le chiot s'en foutait. Pour le moment, il flottait sur le dos autour de nous.  
- « Ino ! » sifflais-je. « Maintenant, tous ce gars vont vouloir savoir ce qui ce passe ! Crois-moi. La dernière chose que je souhaite est d'attirer l'attention. » Mais c'était seulement parce que j'étais la cause d'une guerre qui menaçait d'être gigantesque. Go Hinata ! Je regardais vers Kiba et Shikamaru et écoutais avec vigilance.  
- « Apparemment, il y aurait une fille pourrait rivaliser avec l'Hokage. » Shikamaru bailla, ennuyé. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir ? »  
- « Hinata a les seins les plus gros que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu _dois_ être l'Hokage pour en avoir de plus gros. »  
- « Mais, si c'est Hinata dont il s'agit, tu peux aller voir. Sinon, c'est tout bénéf. »  
- « Hum, pas bête. » Kiba eut un sourire en coin et plongea dans l'eau, s'avançant doucement vers nous. Je grognais et me tournait vers Kogane.  
- « Mon chou, rends service à maman. » Kogane aboya, tout content, et avec mon Byakugan, je regardais mon chiot passer du côté des hommes à celui des femmes. Là, il rencontra Akamaru, et tous les deux se portèrent devant Kiba « l'anguille »  
- « Hé, Akamaru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kiba. Les chiens aboyèrent et se jetèrent sur Kiba qui fut plongé dans l'eau. « AAAHH ! Hinata ! Au secours ! Ton chien veut me tuer ! »  
- « C'est très bien, Kogane ! » Ino joignit son rire au mien

Un**smoothie** est un mélange doux, onctueux, fait à base de fruits frais et de jus de fruits, mélangés avec de la glace pilée, fruits gelés, ou du yaourt glacé. Le smoothie a une consistance proche de celle du milk-shake, mais ne contient en général ni lait de vache, ni crème glacée. Les smoothies ont été lancés sur le marché à destination des gens soucieux de leur santé, et certains restaurants proposent des smoothies contenant du lait de soja, du thé vert, ou un mélange de compléments nutritifs. Source http://fr.


	6. Une femme pour une alliance

Et voici le chapitre de la première quinzaine de mars 2008, comme promis. La suite dans quinze jours. L'auteur américaines n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie quant à cette fic. Ceci dit, j'ai encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitres à traduire avant d'arriver au point mort.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Elle m'a chargé de vous remercier tous !

A dans quinze jours !

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

**-o-o-o-o**

**De Hyuuga à Inuzuka**

**Chapitre six : Une femme pour une alliance**

- « Comment est-ce que je suis ? » demanda Ino. Je me tournai pour la voir dans un simple kimono orange.  
- « Superbe. » Je lui souris.  
- « On peut voir ? » Les garçons gémirent en concert de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- « Non. Tu devrais connaître la tradition, Shika-kun ! » dit Ino. « Toutes les filles sortent pour la Danse Ekisaito et ce n'est qu'après nous pouvons nous voir. »  
- « Dan-danse ? Ino, je ne peux pas danser ! » lui chuchotais-je.  
- « Oh. » dit Kiba avec un ton malicieux dans la voix. « Hinata qui danse. Est-ce que cette danse implique sauter, se balancer ou des mouvements brusques ? »  
- « Pervers ! » cria Ino en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte. « Allons-y Hinata. Et ne venez pas nous espionner ! » Ino quitta la pièce et mena le chemin en descendant plusieurs escaliers et corridors. Je n'étais pas habituée à porter des talons et des talons hauts, donc j'avais quelques difficultés à suivre.  
- « Ino ! » haletais-je. « Est-ce que nous---. »  
- « Oui ! » s'écria Ino en entrant dans une nouvelle pièce. « Voici les coulisses derrière la scène. » Elle ouvrit une porte et nous fûmes accueillies par de nombreuses filles de clans différents. Il y avait deux Uchiha aux cheveux de jais, une avec des yeux noir, l'autre avec des yeux couleur jade. Une magnifique Inuzuka nous tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos. Il y avait une autre fille dans ce mélange qui attira mon attention. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir être ici. Ses cheveux blonds étaient divisés en quatre courtes queues, mais une autre fille essayait de les détacher pour le spectacle. A en croire son bandeau, elle était du Clan du Sable.  
- « Elle doit être la sœur du Kazegake. » fit Ino d'une voix intimidée. « Il n'amène que ses frères et sœurs dans des lieux comme ça ! »  
- « La sœur du Kazekage ? » interrogeais-je avec intérêt. Ino hocha la tête et je m'approchais de cette fille. J'entendis Ino avoir un hoquet aspiré et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Je m'arrêtais devant d'elle et regardais les autres filles qui étaient bouche bée. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- « Bonjour ! » Je m'inclinais en un salut. « Je suis Inuzuka Hinata. » Je levais les yeux pour voir q'elle avait un sourire narquois.  
- « Un mélange Inuzuka et Hyuuga. Comme c'est intéressant. » nota-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Réalisant mon erreur, j'eus un hoquet et fit un pas en arrière. « Tu pourrais faire l'affaire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre une fille qui ose venir me parler. »  
- « Faire l'affaire ? »  
- « Bon ! Revoyons les bases de la Danse Ekisaito. » La brunette du clan Inuzuka claqua dans ses mains. « Le point principal est de s'amuser. Et de séduire ! » Les filles applaudirent et je palis.  
- « Ino, dans quoi m'as-tu entraînée ? » glapissais-je.  
- « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » me répondit-elle. Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers elle. « Tu sors sur la scène, choisis un gars et en gros, nous faisons un concours de danse. Mais tu dis le faire de façon sexy. C'est juste une tradition pour renforcer les liens entre clans.  
- « Parce que les vieilles traditions sont perverses ! » La fille Inuzuka ria. « Ça n'a pas vraiment changé ! »  
- « Tu viens bien être ma partenaire ? » demanda Ino en m'attrapant les mains.  
- « Partenaire? »  
- « Oui, c'est une des règles. Tu dois avoir une partenaire tout le temps, où tu es disqualifiée. » Je hochais la tête et nous entendîmes alors un appel venant de… de là où nous étions censées aller.  
- « D'accord. Je sais que c'est ce que vous attendiez tous ! » fit une voix masculine à laquelle répondirent des cris et des sifflements de loups depuis l'autre pièce. « Faites donc place aux filles ! » Des applaudissements crépitèrent, Ino me tira et me fit tournoyer pour commencer. Nous enchaînèrent une série de pirouettes qui nous séparait puis nous rapprochait avant que je ne me sente attraper loin d'Ino par un type ressemblant à une espèce de grosse baleine. Non, je plaisante, c'était Kiba. J'aurais préféré un type ressemblant à une espèce de grosse baleine, mais non ! c'est Ino qui se payait le type ressemblant à une espèce de grosse baleine.  
- « Salut, Sexy Kitten (1). Pas mal, le kimono ! » Kiba eut un sourire malicieux.  
- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi je suis une fille chien. Waf Waf ! » répliquais-je, et un geste, il me tira vers lui pour plonger son nez dans mon cou et se mettre à ronronner.  
- « Sexy kitten. »  
- « Obsédé de chien. » Je ripostais et il me sourit encore de cet air moqueur.  
- « Waf waf ! » dit Kiba en riant.  
- « Va crever ailleurs ! »  
- « Aïe, ça fait mal. » Kiba ronronna encore, et tendit la main vers les frontières de mon arrière train. D'accord, il me mit la main aux fesses. Je glapis tout en trébuchant avec ma sandale et je me retrouvais rapidement allongée sur Kiba. Par terre, comme cela s'entend. L'aérodynamique ne fonctionne pas autrement.  
- « Kiba ! » m'écriais-je alors que les sifflements de loups emplissaient la pièce.  
- « Hinata. » me répondit calmement Kiba. Je lui donnais un coup de genou à l'entrejambe et quittais la scène. Maintenant, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

_Que faire ? Que fai--- Oh ! Allons à la pêche aux infos _! Je venais d'entendre le mot « Inuzuka » dans une conversation. Je repérai la masse de cheveux roux familière du Kazekage, et un autre gars à ses côtés, avec du maquillage violet sur la figure.  
- « Les Hyuuga ont les Uchiha avec eux. Le deuxième clan le plus fort, les Hyuuga étant les troisièmes. » disait le mec au maquillage.  
- « Et les Inuzuka ? » demanda le Kazekage.  
- « Ils sont quatrième. »  
Ce fut alors que Kiba décida de me rejoindre derrière la plante où je m'étais dissimulée.  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière cette plante ? » murmura-t-il.  
- « Hé, tu savais que les Inuzuka était le quatrième clan le plus fort ? » Je gloussais.  
- « Quatrième !? »  
- « Et oui. » Dans ma tête, je commençais à mettre un plan sur pieds. J'en fis part à Kiba. « Les Hyuuga sont les troisième, alliés aux Uchiha qui sont les deuxièmes. »  
- « Ce n'est pas bien de se vanter. » soupira Kiba.  
- « Mais non Kiba ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Si nous pouvons nous allions avec le premier clan, le plus fort, alors nous pourrions avoir une chance de gagner ! »  
- « Donc tu as décidé de rester au sein des Inuzuka ? » Il y eu un silence.  
- « Je-Je ne sais pas. »  
- « Donc, qui sont les plus fort ? » demanda Kiba.  
- « Nous. » Nous nous figions sur place et levions les yeux pour voir le Kazekage et le mec au maquillage en train de nous dévisager. Nous eûmes un sourire penaud en nous relevant.  
- « Toutes les excuses, Kazekage-sama ! » dis-je en m'inclinant. Kiba se contenta de froncer les sourcils et je plantais mon talon dans son pied pour le forcer à se pencher afin qu'il attrape son pieds. « Veuillez l'excuser. Il peut être assez… lent. » Le Kazekage me sourit, se pencha pour m'examiner, ce qui me rendit nerveuse. Kiba le regarda furieusement puis me poussa derrière lui.  
- « Vous voulez quelque chose, Gaara-sama ? » Kiba étouffa un grognement sourd.  
- « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était vous qui vouliez quelque chose. » répondit Gaara. Kiba était sur le point de rétorquer quand je le repoussais au loin.  
- « En fait, oui, Gaara-sama. »  
- « Appelle-le Gaara tout court, ma mignonne. » dit le mec au maquillage en se tenant debout près du Kazekage. « Et tu peux m'appeler Monsieur Magnifique. » Kiba et Gaara le foudroyèrent du regard en même temps.  
- « Afin de garder notre santé mentale intacte, appelle-le Kankuro. » dit Gaara en fermant les yeux. « Que veux-tu, Kunoichi ? »  
- « Une alliance. » répondis-je en allant droit au but.  
- « Explique. » Gaara nous mena à la table où ils étaient précédemment installés, et nous nous assîmes tous.  
- « Nous sommes ceux qui ont commencer cette guerre entre les Inuzuka et les Hyuuga. » commençais-je un peu hésitante. Je m'attendais à une réaction choquée, mais je n'obtins qu'un hochement de tête. « En fait, ce fut un malentendu. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi, le clan Hyuuga. J'ai été recueillie par des membres du clan Inuzuka. Ils m'ont transformée en l'une des leurs, et je suis contente. Mais maintenant, nous avons été bannis pour avoir provoquer une guerre. Je pensais que si vous vous alliez avec nous pour gagner cette guerre, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer… rentrer chez nous. Comme je le vois, ce plan est parfait. Si nous affrontons le troisième et le deuxième clans avec le plus fort des clans à nos côtés, nous sommes en mesure de remporter la victoire ! » Je conclus avec excitation. J'attendis, guettant une réaction, et je fus récompensé par un petit rire de gorge de la part de Gaara.  
- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je voudrais t'aider ? » Gaara riait. Je restais sans voix, tout comme Kiba.  
- « Euh… en fait… Ce n'était qu'une… enfin, je ---. » Je fus interrompue par Kiba qui se leva et m'entraîna avec lui.  
- « Laisse tomber, Hinata. Ces sales égoïstes… » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.  
- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous aiderais pas. » dit Gaara d'une voix songeuse, nous arrêtant net.  
- « Allez-y. » Je me rassis avec Kiba. Gaara ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais il fut bloqué par une blonde.  
- « Gaara ! J'ai vu cette fille qui pourrait faire l'affaire ! Et---. »Elle s'arrêta en me voyant. « Oh la, petit frère. Tu as vraiment bon goût. C'était justement d'elle que je parlais ! »  
- « Comme je disais avant d'être si grossièrement coupé, Temari… » dit Gaara en envoyant un regard acéré à cette Temari. « Vous avez besoin d'une alliance, et moi, j'ai besoin d'une femme. »  
- « D'accord ! » répondis-je en sautant sur l'occasion. « Nous avons un---QUOI ?! » Je restais bouche bée lorsque je finis par comprendre ce que le rouquin venait de dire.  
- « Oui… Une requête de l'Hokage. Elle ne veut pas avoir à appointer un nouvel Kazekage à chaque fois que le Sable a besoin d'un nouveau chef, donc le plan pour me trouver une femme et engendrer un héritier a été mis en place. »  
- « Je n'y crois pas ! Lui demander de l'épouser était déjà limite, mais maintenant vous voulez qu'elle vous fasse un bébé juste pour assurer votre succession !? » s'exclama Kiba.  
- « A moins que… » dit Gaara aussi calmement qu'avant. « A moins que tu n'aies de bonnes raisons pour t'y opposer. »  
- « Justement, j'en ai ! » m'écriais-je toute contente, et Kiba me regarda avec espoir. « La cause de cette guerre c'est moi. Bien sûr, même avec le clan le plus puissant avec nous, nous pourrions ne pas être capable de vaincre l'alliance des Hyuuga et des Uchiha. Donc, nous aurions peut-être besoin d'une autre alliance, ce que va nous faire voyager. Pendant tout ce temps, les Hyuuga et Uchiha vont attaquer les Inuzuka. Si ces deux clans ont une alliance secrète, ils ne vont pas attaquer le Sable avant que le Sable n'attaque d'abord. Laissons le Sable en paix et donnons-lui le temps de se préparer. Mais cela ne va pas arriver si je vous épouse. Je suis la raison de toute cette guerre, et si les Hyuuga se mettent à penser que non seulement les Inuzuka ont « kidnappé » leur héritière, mais aussi que le Kazekage l'a « forcé » à l'épousé… » Je sortis le tout en une tirade, utilisant mes mains pour mimer des guillemets pour les mots 'kidnappé' et 'forcé'.  
- « C'est bien ma Sexy Kitten. » fit Kiba fièrement. « Plutôt intelligente pour une fille. »  
- « Oh, et c'était quoi, ton plan brillant ? Le temps que tu penses à quelque choses, j'aurais été mariée et mère de cinq enfants ! » répliquais-je.  
- « C'est donc décidé. » déclara Gaara et nous le regardions tous les deux d'un air confus. « Trouvez-moi une femme avant la fin des trois prochains jours, et vous avez une alliance. »  
- « TROIS---. » Je plaquais une main sur la bouche de Kiba pour étouffer son cri.  
- « D'accord. »

Je libérais Kiba et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait me suivre. Je marchais dehors, dans la nuit froide et regardais les cieux. Les étoiles scintillaient brillamment. C'était agréable de se perdre ans les étoiles, de pouvoir voyager à travers les galaxies et oublier tout ce qui vous entourait.  
- « Tu penses que nous pouvons le faire ? Nous ne connaissons personne qui veuille rester avec un tel crétin. » Kiba soupira. Il se tenait derrière moi. Sa poitrine était pressée contre mon dos, et je savais exactement comment m'en débarrasser. Je plaçais deux de mes doigts entre mes lèvres et je me fis aussi sexy que possible, bien que mes intentions étaient à des kilomètres de ce que je semblais faire croire. Je voulais juste le taquiner. Il me donna un sourire moqueur, et je laissais l'air passer entre mes doigts, en un sifflement fracassant.  
J'entendis le bruissement d'ailes et une petite boule noire se posa sur ma main tendue.  
- « Oooh. » Je ris un peu. « J'espérais un faucon. » Je souris à la petite chauve-souris qui sautillait sur mon bras jusqu'à atteindre mon épaule. Je m'attendais à ce que Kiba prisse peur et s'enfuisse, mais il resta là à attendre ma prochaine action. Je remontais ma manche pour révéler un hématome presque guéri. Il avait presque disparu. Plus de douleur. Plus jamais.  
- « Sakura a pleuré sur cette plaie la nuit où elle s'est enfuie. Le bleu était récent à ce moment. » Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Son odeur de ses larmes est sûrement incrusté profondément. Ce petit gars a un excellent odorat, également. » Je laissais la chauve-souris renifler la blessure avant qu'il ne s'envolât dans la nuit. « Il a intérêt à me ramener quelque chose de Sakura. »  
- « Tu as l'air fatiguée, Sexy Kitten. » commenta Kiba alors que je baillais.  
- « Toi aussi, obsédé de chien. » répondis-je directement.  
- « Seiteki Koneko ! » (2)  
- « Sukebei Inu » (2) Kiba se mit simplement à rire, et me jeta sur son épaule. « Hé ! Repose-moi ! »  
- « Nan, Kitten. » Il continua de rire alors qu'il traversait l'auberge. Je vis Ino et Shikamaru chanceler de fatigue en passant la porte d'une de nos deux chambres, et Kiba me posa enfin.  
- « Ino… » commençais-je. « Nous ne dormons pas ensemble ? »  
- « Hum ? oh non… Shikamaru et moi dormons toujours ensemble. »  
- « Mais cela veut dire que je dois… » Mes mots moururent quand ils fermèrent la porte de connection et je rentrais dans ma chambre. La première chose que je vus Kiba faire fut une pirouette en l'air et atterrir sur le lit. Puis il se donna en spectacle en enlevant son T-shirt et en jetant son pantalon au sol, ne gardant que son boxer noir. Un de mes sourcils se souleva sous ma frange.  
- « Je ne suis pas si facile… » grommelais-je en entrant dans la salle de bains. Là, je me changeais et sortais habillé de me haut à petites bretelles et de mes sous-vêtements. J'entendis un sifflotement appréciatif et c'est alors que je me rappelais que je partageais une chambre avec _Kiba._  
- « Et tu disais ne pas être facile. »  
- « La ferme. » Je grognais. Je rampais sur le lit pour être à genoux devant lui. « Sors delà. Je ne partage pas un lit avec toi. »  
- « Je ne mors pas… trop. » railla Kiba avec un sourire, faisant vraisemblablement référence à un certain suçon que je devais encore trouver. Peut-être est-ce que je pouvais le rendre sérieux pour un moment.  
- « Kiba ? » demandais-je en rampant en avant jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient entre… ses jambes.  
- « Hum ? » Son visage fut sérieux. Apparemment, il pouvait l'être, sérieux.  
- « Peux-tu dormir avec moi ? » demandais-je. Aussi tentant que cela pouvait être d'interpréter ces mots de la mauvaise façon, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de repousser les couvertures pour que je puisse me glisser dessous. Je devais avoir une drôle d'expression sacrement ennuyée parce que Kiba n'était sérieux que quand j'étais tracassée. Il resta hors des couvertures, et une fois que j'eus poser la tête sur l'oreiller, il roula pour me faire face.  
- « Maintenant… Hinata. » dit Kiba en repoussant doucement une mèche de mon visage. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. » Je soupirais et me pelotonnais contre sa poitrine, surprenant chacun d'entre nous.  
- « Il faut que tu me dises… Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé le soir quand ta mère est venue. Dis-moi tout. »

(1) Kitten Chaton. Mais comme Sexy chaton ne donne pas grand-chose en français, je laisse l'expression anglaise.

(2) Ici l'auteur ne donne pas de précision, et moi, je ne parle pas japonais. Je sais que koneko chat, j'en déduis donc Seiteki Koneko Sexy Kitten. Idem pour Inu chien, donc Sukebei Inu pervers de chien.


	7. The end?

The End ?

Hier – Dimanche 23 mars 2008 - l'auteur de la fic originale, JustYouMeAndAkamaru,a annoncé qu'elle laissait tomber sa fic « De Hyuuga à Inuzuka » après 23 chapitres. Principalement pour manque de temps et de motivation. Elle ne savait pas trop où allait son histoire donc elle préfère laisser tomber. Peut-être reprendra-t-elle cette fic dans un futur plutôt lointain.

JustYouMeAndAkamaru m'a chargé de remercier son lectorat français. J'ai toujours traduit vos commentaires et elle en était vraiment touchée. Donc merci pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme. Moi aussi, en tant que traductrice, vous remercie.

Je n'en ai traduit qu'une infime partie, mais je ne vois pas le but de continuer à traduire une fiction qui n'aura pas de fin. Je vais donc mettre fin à ma traduction – à moins qu'une vague de protestation ne renverse cette décision. Si vous voulez tous les chapitres, dites-le moi en comm ou en message privé.

Cependant, je vais mettre en ligne prochainement un court résumé de ce qui s'était dit et fait dans les chapitres suivants, pour ceux et celles qui seraient vraiment intéressés. Egalement, je traduirai le chapitre 14 – Meeting Masaye / Rencontre avec Masaye.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Masaye, c'est moi. Pour la petite histoire, JustYouMeAndAkamaru a eu la gentillesse de baser ce nouveau personnage sur moi. Masaye me ressemble physiquement (sans les kilos en trop… arhem…) n'a aucun sens de l'équilibre, jure comme une vendeuse de poissons en français (dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai passé trois ans en Grande-Bretagne, où je jurais en français) et surtout, c'est la copine de Shino. Parce que je suis une grosse fan de Shino…

Ce personnage m'a tellement plut que j'ai commencé une fiction parallèle à son univers, centrée sur Shino et Masaye. Fic en anglais, que je ponds donc avec difficulté. Je vais pouvoir concentrer les heures de traduction dédiées à la fic originale pour développer cette fic, puis la traduire en français. J'espère donc vous retrouver bientôt sur une histoire originale et traduite basée sur « De Hyuuga à Inuzuka », elle-même basée sur « Naruto ». Pourquoi faire simple ?

Titre : « A bee strikes only once » / « L'abeille ne pique qu'une seule fois. »


	8. C’est elle que tu as choisi !

De Hyuuga à Inuzuka

Devant la levée des boucliers, vos protestations et autre demandes, je me remets à la traduction. Donc voici le chapitre de la deuxième quinzaine de mars 2008, comme promis.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

**-o-o-o-o**

**De Hyuuga à Inuzuka**

**Chapitre sept : C'est elle que tu as choisi ?!**

- « Euh… » commença Kiba nerveusement. « Que veux-tu savoir ? » Il plaça tendrement son menton sur le haut de ma tête, sûrement pour essayer d'éviter de voir mon expression.

- « Avant tout… Kiba… » murmurais-je. « Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » Je posais ma question aussi doucement qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Je put le sentir se contracter, sûrement parce qu'il était en train de chercher une mauvaise excuse. « Kiba-kun… s'il te plaît… » Mon murmure l'implorait, et il se relaxa.

- « C'est à cause de cette fille. » Kiba commença son explication avec une voix cassée. « Je pense que l'on peut dire que ce fut le coup de foudre, la première fois que je la vit. Mais c'était marrant de la taquiner. Nous nous entendons vraiment comme chien et chat, mais je voulais la choisir pour moi, la faire mienne. Hana fit la bêtise d'en parler à ma mère. Elle était furieuse parce que cette fille n'est pas du clan Inuzuka. Et j'avais décidé de donner un suçon à cette fille, pour la marquer pour toujours, et ma mère n'apprécia pas l'idée. Pas du tout. Mais elle n'arriva pas à m'en empêcher, donc j'ai donné ce suçon à cette fille. »

- « Kiba… » dis-je en bougeant ma tête de façon à ce qu'il pût voir mon visage. « Parle-moi de ce suçon. » Les traits de Kiba se transformèrent en un grand sourire niais.

- « En fait. On le fait à un endroit très spécial, là où la fille ne peut pas le trouver. » Kiba éclata de rire et je le foudroyais du regard. « Mais en gros, cela dit aux autres gars que cette fille est prise, et que s'ils la touchent, ils auront droit à un coup de pieds au cul. C'est un symbole d'union, parce que les Inuzuka peuvent dire quand la fille est la bonne. Cette fille, je lui en ai donné un. Je pourrais tuer pour elle, même quand c'est elle qui veut me tuer. »

- « Waouh. » dis-je alors qu'un petit soupir de contentement s'échappait de mes lèvres. Fermant les yeux, je reposais la tête dans le creux de son cou, et une vague de fatigue me traversa. Je pouvais faiblement sentir ses doigts qui dessinaient des cercles à la base de ma nuque. « Cette fille… elle est vraiment chanceuse… » fut la dernière que je dis avant de m'endormir.

_Je pourrais même l'envier._

La lumière qui transperça mes paupières me fit grogner. Je pouvais entendre une voix qui essayait de me réveiller mais je n'allais pas laisser ça arriver. Alors que j'enfonçais mon visage encore plus profond dans l'oreiller, je notais aussi la masse de ma poitrine qui frottait contre le matelas, puisque que j'étais allongée sur le ventre, mais même ça ne me réveilla pas. Puis je sentis un poids sur le bas de mon dos, la lumière fut bloquée, et il eut une présence au-dessus de moi. Des bras m'enserrèrent sur le lit alors que des mains se glissaient juste sous mes seins pour me tenir par la taille.

Le souffle chaud de cette personne frappa ma nuque, et comme j'étais en train de m'en rendre compte, ce quelqu'un était à califourchon sur moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, soufflant dans mon cou, essayant de me réveiller. Pas de doute qu'il s'agissait de Kiba.

- « hé, Hinata-seikit. » fit Kiba en pressant ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Il les laissa reposer là avant de les faire glisser à un endroit, juste en dessous de mon oreille. Là, il accentua sa pression et une onde de plaisir m'envahit. Puis sa langue passa sur ce même endroit et il fit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cercle, toujours ici. « On s'est bien amusé hier, tous les deux (1), ne(2) ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je poussais sur mes mains pour me relever. Mes jambes s'écroulèrent sous le poids de Kiba et je tombais sur ses genoux, ses bras m'entourant toujours. Il rit fort et je refermais mes bras sur les siens.

- « Je savais que cela allait te réveiller, Sexy Kitten. » Il rit encore plus fort.

- « Teme (3) ! » m'écriais-je en fulminant. Je m'arrachait à son étreinte et marchais d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bains dont je claquais la porte. Je commençais à me déshabiller avec colère tout en tournant les robinets de la baignoire. Mais l'eau n'étouffa pas le bruit des phalanges de Kiba alors qu'il toquait à la porte.

- « Pardon, Hinata-Seikit. Allez, sors de là. »

- « Iie. (4) » J'étais vexée. « En plus, je vais prendre un bain. »

- « Et alors ? » Je m'enveloppais furieusement dans une serviette et ouvrait la porte avec violence. Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il se tenait juste là dans l'embrasure. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait une expression perverse sur le visage, ou de reluquer mon corps. Mais, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, Kiba me surprit. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé.

- « Allez, entre. » Je soupirais. Je retournais dans la salle de bains et il me suivit. Comme la pièce était minuscule, tout ce que Kiba avait à faire était de s'asseoir le dos à la porte pour que ses pieds touchassent le bord de la baignoire. Je dissimulais mon corps avec la serviette quand je me glissais dans mon bain, puis de la laisser tomber à terre une fois que je fus cachée par les bulles.

- « Gomen (5), Kiba. Je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher contre toi. Je suis juste toujours grincheuse le matin au réveil. »

- « Nah. » Kiba sourit d'un air narquois. « C'est pas grave. » Il agrandit son sourire, et je savais que l'ancien Kiba était de retour. « Savais-tu que les Inuzuka peuvent bouger vraiment vite ? » Je n'aimais le sens que prenait cette discussion.

- « Ne, rapide ? (6) » demandais-je et Kiba sembla disparaître.

- « Rapide comme ça ! » répondit-il. Je tournais la tête et glapit. Il avait croisé les bras sur le bord de la baignoire et son menton reposait sur ses mains entrecroisées.

- « Nani ! (7) Comment es-tu arrivé à te déplacer si vite ! » criais-je.

- « Les Inuzuka sont rapides, Hinata-Seikit. » Il eut encore ce sourire satisfait. Je levais les yeux au ciel en les roulant et m'emparant du savon. Ensuite, je lui dédiais une expression bizarre.

- « Aussi agréable pour toi que cela serait que de te laisser me regarder prendre un bain, cela ne va pas se faire. » dis-je, mais le corniaud ne bougea pas. Je lui envoyais un regard entendu, mais il me retourna un sourire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un « o », et avant que je ne le comprisse, elles laissaient échapper un souffle qui chassa les bulles qui me recouvraient. « Kiba ! Espèce d'obsédé ! » Il rigola et je plongeais sous l'eau pour me laver hors de sa vue. La baignoire était assez large et je pouvais retenir ma respiration un bon moment. Quand j'eus terminé, j'avalais un peu d'eau et remontais.

Kiba m'attendait avec des yeux brillants, sûrement parce que presque toutes les bulles avaient disparues. Alors qu'il regardait en ma direction, je crachais mon eau en une jolie fontaine qui le trempa. Ce fut mon tour de rire tandis qu'il sursautait/

- « Ah ! Hinata-Seikit ! Je suis tout mouillé maintenant ! » cria-t-il, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec moi. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer noir de l'autre nuit, et il eut la prétention d'essayer de se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés.

- « Non Kiba. Pitié pour mes yeux ! » m'écriais-je avec joie. Il eut un grognement joueur.

- « Tu l'as cherché, Sexy Kitten. » Il grogna encore, se saisit ma serviette sur le plancher, plongea ses mains dans l'eau du bain pour m'attraper. De l'eau jaillit partout quand il me souleva dans ses bras. Heureusement la serviette recouvrait mon corps, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire alors que je martelais son torse de coups en lui disant de me reposer. « O.K. » Kiba vint de soupir de regret. Je me sentis presque penaude, avant de surprendre son sourire sardonique.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'étais balancé dans les airs et, tout comme Kiba l'avait fait la nuit dernière, nous atterrîmes sur le lit. Je m'agrippais à ma serviette comme si ma vie en dépendait. Dieu seul sait comment, elle continua à me recouvrir alors que je rebondissais encore sur les ressors. Quand le lit se stabilisa, j'étais sur mon dos. Je le regardais d'un air presque curieux au-delà de ma poitrine. Kiba eut un grognement taquin et grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes, comme in chien et vint me dominer, tout comme lors de notre première rencontre.

- « Hinata-seikit… » Il ronronna dans mon cou.

- « Donc je suis passée de Sexy Kitten à Se Kitten ? » demandais-je avec un regard dur. Sexy Kitten était assez nul, mais sex kitten me donnait l'envie de le rouer de coup avec un oreiller. Bonne idée. « Pervers de chien ! » hurlais-je en le repoussant et en attrapant un oreiller. Je sautais sur lui, _tout comme lors de notre première rencontre,_ et j'essayais de l'étouffer avec ce doux et volumineux objet.

- « Est-ce que nous interrompons quelque chose ? » Je relevais les yeux de mon arme mortelle pour voir Shikamaru et Ino, debout là, avec des expressions indéchiffrables, bien qu'Ino semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- « Iie. J'étais juste en train d'étouffer le chien. » Je grognais, poussant l'oreiller encore plus fort sur la masse gesticulante, mais toujours riante, qu'était Kiba. En entendant les mots de « chien » et « étouffer » Kogane et Akamaru se précipitèrent sous le lit.

- « C'est mignon et tout… mais… » commença Ino. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle tourna la tête pour désigner le sol près du lit. Je baissais les yeux pour voir ma seule protection, ma serviette, par terre. Figée d'abord par l'horreur de la situation, j'arrêtais bien vite d'essayer de tuer Kiba et il rejeta l'oreiller. Ma position était des plus explicite. J'étais _nue_, au-dessus de Kiba, _nue,_ avec Kiba sous moi, et est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'étais _NUE !?_

- « Héhé, Hinata-seikit. Tu es certaine de ce que tu as dit, à propos de toi qui n'étais pas une fille facile ? » plaisanta Kiba.

- « Trop, c'est trop ! » hurlais-je. « Que quelqu'un me retienne avant que je ne fasse de la bouillie d'Inuzuka ! »

- « Nani ? Shikamaru, baka (8) ! Tu ne peux pas toucher une fille nue ! »

- « Elle a dit que quelqu'un la retienne… »

- « Sûrement pas un garçon ! »

- « Tu la retiens, dans ce cas… »

- « Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » Shikamaru et Ino se disputèrent un instant pour savoir qui allait m'arrêter, malheureusement pour Kiba. Dès qu'il reçut la correction de sa vie, il oublia tout de moi étant nue. Et Ino et Shikamaru oublièrent qu'il y avait une vie en jeu.

- « Vous vouliez nous voir, Gaara-sama ? » demandais-je alors que Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et moi nous glissions sur la banquette devant une table d'un restaurant local. Après que Kiba eut reçut quelques coups, Ino réussit à m'envelopper de la serviette et de me tirer à l'écart. Ce fut là que Shikamaru nous informa du réel motif de leur présence, à Ino et lui, dans notre chambre : le Kazegake voulait nous voir.

- « Oui. » répondit-il. Cette fois, il était seul. « Et pour ma femme ? » Ino et Shikamaru ne comprirent pas, mais je leur dis de ne pas s'en mêler.

- « Je lui ai demandé de venir ici hier soir. » dis-je fièrement.

- « Quand sera-t-elle-- ? » Gaara fut interrompu par une voix stridente.

- « Hinata-chan ! Hinata-chan ! » appelait-elle, et les yeux de Kiba s'agrandirent.

- « C'est elle que tu as choisi ?! » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- « Tu étais donc là, Hinata-chan ! » Sakura eut un large sourire et força Gaara à se pousser pour qu'elle pût s'asseoir. « Tu m'as appelée ? Cela semblait urgent. » demanda-t-elle en regardant Kiba avec un hoquet un peu en retard. « Qu'est-ce qui t'aies arrivé, Kiba !? » Elle avait une bonne raison de s'inquiéter. Si vous regardiez attentivement, vous pouviez voir un cercle noir teinté de violet autour de son œil droit et une large ecchymose violacée sur son cou. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il grinçait des dents de douleur. Bien fait pour lui.

- « Excusez-moi… » gronda Gaara qui n'avait pas très bien pris le fait de se faire pousser.

- « Tu es excusé ! » fit Sakura distraitement en ne se détournant presque pas de Kiba. « On dirait que tu t'es fait attaqué par une bande de Shinobi ! »

- « Pire… » Shikamaru eut un sourire goguenard et Ino ricana.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle… » Kiba bouda en s'affaissant dans son siège.

- « En fait, Sakura… » commençais-je. « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une grosse faveur. Tu es déjà au courant pour cette guerre, et si tu n'acceptes pas, nous risquons de mourir. Les Inuzuka pourraient tous être massacrés. » Sakura se pencha en avant.

- « Tu laisses penser que je ne t'aiderais pas… Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

- « Parce que… » Je soupirais. « Cela implique que tu l'épouses. » Je désignais Gaara et pour la première fois, elle le regarda vraiment.

- « Vraiment… » Sakura ria. « Non, allez, c'est quoi ? » Elle sourit largement mais nos expressions lui indiquèrent que nous étions sérieux. « Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Je veux dire, je veux t'aider et tout, Hinata-chan, mais j'ai toute ma vie devant moi et-- ! »

- « Et si… » Gaara débuta sa phrase en fermant les yeux. « Nous restons mariés jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, puis nous cassons ce mariage. »

- « Mais dans ce cas, le Sable va être en guerre avec… » Je ne put terminer.

- « Exact. Je peux déjà dire que, de par son comportement, elle ne vient pas d'un très haut clan. Sûrement une fille du Clan des Ignorés. Et l'Hokage a interdit de faire la guerre avec eux, vu qu'ils ne sont pas si importants de toute façon. » L'oeil de Sakura fut pris d'un tic nerveux mais mon regard lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de frapper le Kazekage.

- « O.K. … Adjugé vendu… » Sakura soupira. « Mais c'est seulement pour toi, Hinata ! »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Le mariage aura lieu demain. Je dois retourner à Suna, et c'est là que sera célébrée notre union. »

- « Mariage ? Demain ? » cria Sakura alors que Gaara quittait le restaurant.

- « Bien sûr… » Il eut un sourire railleur lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour une seconde. « Je suis le Kazekage. Qu'espérais-tu ? » Il continua à marcher mais nous entendîmes tous ce qu'il dit ensuite. « Faites vos bagages, parce que nous partons ce soir. »

- « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de bagages, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je en jouant avec mon pied avec le plaid du lit. J'avais en fait que ce kimono, et j'avais pensé qu'il était mieux de le laisser derrière nous puisque Kiba n'avait ni l'argent ni l'intention de payer pour la chambre.

- « Tu rigoles ! » se moqua Kiba. Sa tête était collée à ma hanche. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais été assise sur le bord du lit, mais son ennui grandissant, Kiba s'était étalé sur le lit, allongé de ton son long sur le dos. « Nous n'avons rien ! »

- « C'est vrai… » Je soupirais. « Bon, nous devrions aller voir si Ino et Shikamaru sont prêts. » Il hocha de la tête et me suivit dans la chambre de nos amis. Ino battait des pieds sur le sofa en train de lire un magazine. Shikamaru semblait jouer contre lui-même à un jeu de plateau. « Euh… devriez-vous pas faire vos valises ? »

- « Non, je n'ai rien d'autre, moi aussi. » Shikamaru bailla.

- « Et moi, je ne viens pas… »

- « Tu ne viens pas ? » m'écriais-je. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Comme je le conçois, notre but premier, à Shika et moi, était de trouver un clan où nous étions bien. Et j'ai trouvé le mien. Ici. J'aime bien le coin. »

- « Mais ce n'est même pas un clan… » fit Kiba.

- « Et… ? » Même Kiba savait qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter avec la blonde.

- « Donc tu es prêt, Shikamaru ? » demandais-je. « Je ne voudrais pas irriter Gaara-sama. Sakura s'en ai déjà chargée… si bien… » Je soupirais et je quittais l'auberge.

- « Mais, est-ce que Ino ne va pas te manquer ? » Kiba se tourna vers Shikamaru alors que nous passions un coin de rue.

- « Un peu. Elle était un peu comme ma sœur dans un sens qui fait peur…. » Shikamaru bailla et enfin nous atteignîmes le point de rencontre après quelques minutes. Gaara était là avec Kankuro et Temari.

- « Où est Sakura ? » Je regardais autour de nous.

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée… » grogna Gaara, apparemment déjà bien remonté contre mon amie. Après ce qui nous sembla être une éternité, un grand flash rose vint vers nous à toute vitesse, renversant le Kazekage.

- « C'est moi ! » fit–elle avec enthousiasme.

- « Maintenant, nous allons atteindre Suna à la nuit tombée. Je ne suis pas une personne très agréable quand il fait noir… » La voix de Gaara me glaça jusqu'à la moelle, et je reculais d'un pas avec Kiba, mais Sakura ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que ça. « Je te déconseille d'être encore une fois en retard. » Sakura roula les yeux d'exaspération, mais nous commençâmes à traverser le désert. J'ai dû manger quelque chose avarié parce que j'avais la tête qui tournai. Mais… Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le repas du soir, la nuit où nous nous étions enfui. Waouh… presque une semaine sans manger. Pas étonnant.

- « Hinata ?! » Je pouvais les entendre crier mon nom. « Kiba ? A quand remonte son dernier repas ? Maintenant que je la regarde, elle me semble bien maigre. »

- « Je ne sais pas. Ni elle ni moi n'avons mangé depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Trop de merde qui nous est arrivé. »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'évanouis pas ? »

- « Nous, les Inuzuka, pouvons rester des semaines sans manger… »

- « Elle est seulement supposée être Inuzuka ! »

_La première chose que je fais en me réveillant, c'est manger… Pour la première fois en une semaine…_

(1) « That was some wild night we had, ne ? » la phrase veut littéralement dire " quelle nuit sauvage/agitée hier, n'est-ce pas" mais contient aussi une allusion sexuelle, du genre "on s'est éclaté au lit". Difficile à rendre en français (en tout cas pour moi)

(2) ne : en japonais dans le texte original. Particule d'affirmation, comme les « n'est-ce pas » français.

(3) teme : en japonais dans le texte original. Je ne suis pas sûre du sens exact, mais en gros « salaud/connard. »

(4) Iie : en japonais dans le texte original. Ça je sais : NON !

(5) Gomen : en japonais dans le texte original. Pardon/désolé. (pff, j'en connais des trucs en japonais, moi…)

(6) Ne : Ici le « ne » est un « ne » d'interrogation, pas d'affirmation. En gros « comment ça, rapide ? » ou « rapide comment ? »

(7) Nani : en japonais dans le texte original. Mot d'interrogation « comment/qu'est-ce/quoi… »

(8) Baka : en japonais dans le texte original. Idiot, crétin, abruti, imbécile etc. Pour tous ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore (je veux dire, même moi je savais ça…)


	9. Faismoi me souvenir

De Hyuuga à Inuzuka

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

Note 1: bon, c'est officiel, Jumaa a arrêté cette fic. Pour de bon. Elle a même changé de pseudo et va se consacrer au KibaxHanabi.

Donc, moi, perso… je manque carrément de motivation… Ce qui se comprend, j'espère. En plus j'ai plein de trucs à faire (Finir ma fic principale, finir cette courte fic en cours de rédaction, faire les 6 histoires Naruto qui m'ont été demandées, finir ma fic anglaise, faire ma fic Harry Potter, deux OS sur Captain Tsubasa) plus ma scantrad, ma vie personnelle et euh… chercher un boulot ?

Donc voilà, je vais mettre cette traduction aux oubliettes. Surtout que les chapitres suivants sont moyens et que la partie intéressante ne va arriver que plus tard. Je m'engage

1. Un long résumé détaillé, chapitre par chapitre.

2. Traduire le passage lemon

3. Traduire le chapitre 14, où on rencontre Masaye. Parce que Masaye va encore faire parler d'elle – quand j'aurais le temps.

Note 2 : D'ici quelque temps, je vais sûrement attaquer la traduction de cette sublime fic « A beautiful liar », autour de Kiba. Je préviens tout de suite, c'est du 18 et plus, parce qu'il y a de la violence, du viol et des relations yaoi (non pas de hinataxkiba)

**-o-o-o-o**

**De Hyuuga à Inuzuka**

**Chapitre huit : Fais-moi me souvenir**

- « Hinata-chan ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! » J'entendais Sakura qui criait. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis quatre têtes penchées sur moi. De surprise, j'eus un mouvement brusque et me cognais la tête contre celle de la personne la plus malchanceuse du groupe. Je criais et je me pris la tête entre les mains, tout en voyant Kiba m'imiter.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles toujours de donner des maux de têtes ? » protestais-je.

- « Cela s'applique aussi à toi ! » me répliqua-t-il en un grognement. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes crocs… hé, je les avais oubliés, ceux-là ! Pointus !

- « Bah ! La faim m'a rendu folle ! » marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir faim pour être folle.» fit Sakura, ce qui me fit rire un peu.

- « Où sommes-nous ? » demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. J'étais allongée sur un canapé, évidemment dans une maison. Le tout ressemblait beaucoup à la maison de Kiba, mais en plus grand. L'étage avait quatre chambres au lieu de deux. « Je suppose que cela va être ta nouvelle maison, ne, Sakura ? »

Elle soupira et marmotta une réponse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le Kazekage y était, assis à une large table.

- « Je vais donc faire à manger. De toute façon, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Ce voyage a duré une éternité ! » dit Temari en ouvrant un placard.

- « Non ! » s'écria Gaara. « Ne fais rien, j'ai bien l'intention d'apprécier ce repas. Sakura, tu fais la cuisine. »

- « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas ta servante. C'est assez que je doive t'épouser et te donner mon premier baiser, donc ne me cherche pas ! » rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras. En mentionnant son premier baiser, une expression triste avait traversé son visage. Je savais parfaitement avec qui elle voulait partager son premier baiser. Et je savais à quel point elle voulait que cela soit spécial. Je ne saurais jamais ce que ce spécial aurait été, le mien m'avait déjà été volé.

- « Je vas faire le repas. » Je soupirais lourdement, et j'allais près de Temari voir dans ce placard. La mélancolie m'avait atteinte, moi aussi. Il était toujours mon ami, cependant. Le gars qui m'avait pris mon premier baiser. Mais j'étais toujours aussi furieuse à la pensée qu'il m'avait embrassée. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis. Je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant des semaines, mais Sakura nous a finalement réconciliés. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'avait manqué, et qu'il me manquera encore plus une fois parti.

Dans le placard, il n'y avait que des ramen. Un rang infini de ramen. J'arrachais ma main à la porte et frappais la table. Mon corps tremblait alors que j'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Qu'il soit maudit ! Me faire sentir si coupable. Je suppose que je savais trop bien ce que c'était de perdre son si spécial premier baiser, et je préférerais rôtir en enfer plutôt que de laisser ça arriver à ma meilleure amie. J'allais trouver une combine. Mais Sakura ne sera pas celle que Gaara embrassera le jour du mariage. Juste… un truc semblable

- « Hinata-Seikit ? » interrogea Kiba en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Je m'en débarrassais d'un coup sec pour aller vers le réfrigérateur, où je vis un paquet de poulet.

- « Teriyaki au poulet pour ce soir, apparemment ! » fis-je avec un entrain forcée. « Est-ce que cela vous va, Gaara-sama ? » Ils voyaient tous que je n'allais pas bien, mais ils approuvèrent en silence. Je coupais le poulet en cube et allumait les plaques. Ils me regardèrent tous avec un peu de peur alors que je m'acharnais sur la viande comme si j'avais quelque chose à lui reprocher. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas que je m'intéressasse à eux tant que j'aurais ce couteau à la main. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je jetais les cubes de poulet dans la poêle et je me concentrais sur le nappage avec la sauce donnant le nom au plat.

- « C'est prêt. » Je soupirais alors que j'éteignais les plaques. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table avec des assiettes et des baguettes. Je partageais équitablement le contenu de la poêle entres tous, et quand je finis de servir Kiba, le plat était vide.

- « Hinata-Seikit, et toi ? » demanda Kiba.

- « Je n'ai pas faim…. » mentis-je. « Quelle chambre puis-je utiliser ? » Je me tournais vers Gaara.

- « La première pièce à droite est ma chambre, et Sakura restera avec moi. Celle à gauche est la chambre de Kankuro et Shikamaru restera là, puisque mon frère n'est pas là. Derrière ma chambre, c'est celle de Temari, Tu vas utiliser la chambre à côté de celle de Kankuro, et tu partageras avec Kiba. »

J'acquiesçais et commençais à monter les marches.

- « Hinata-Seikit, mange quelque chose. » répéta Kiba en reposant ses baguettes.

- « Non, je n'ai pas faim. »

- « Conneries ! Cela fait une semaine que tu n'as rien avalé ! » Il gronda en se levant pour venir m'attraper et me traîner vers la table.

- « Je ne le répéterai pas. Je reviendrai faire la vaisselle. » déclarais-je avant de me rendre dans notre chambre. Suivant les indications de Gaara, je pénétrais dans une chambre dans les tons sable. Les murs étaient d'un marron foncé, et le lit d'une couleur beige crème. Le mobilier avait la même couleur que les murs, et le sol juste blanc. Celui ou celle qui avait décoré cette pièce avait meilleur goût que Kiba.

Je soupirais encore une fois, de fatigue, et je me glissais sous les couvertures du côté droit. J'aimais dormir à droite. J'écoutais du mieux que je pus les conversations au dessous, et j'attendais les claquements de plats signifiant que le repas était fini. Mes oreilles n'étant pas aussi affinées que celles de Kiba, je ne compris pas un mot. J'avais une sorte de point de côté. Je roulais sur le ventre pour l'empêcher de gargouiller. Mais il gagna, et ce fut un bruit sourd et douloureux. Peut-être avais-je menti. J'avais tellement faim ! Mais je n'allais pas m'asseoir avec eux ce soir. Alors que mon ventre gargouillait une nouvelle fois, les voix se turent et reprirent un ton plus bas. Peut-être parlaient-ils de moi ? Et bien que ce fût moi et pas mon ventre qui grogna, ils parlèrent encore plus bas. Ce n'était pas comme si cela m'importait, qu'ils parlassent de moi. Mon estomac gronda encore douloureusement. Je fermais les yeux et grinçais des dents. Si seulement cela pouvait s'arrêter.

- « Argh…. » j'eus un hoquet. J'avais trop mal. J'avais envie de courir en bas et d'avaler un truc, mais je ne voulais pas. Pfff, moi et mon abruti d'entêtement. Mes mâchoires se contractèrent sur ma main pour étouffer mon cri afin de ne pas leur donner à dire que j'avais en fin de compte, faim. (1) Dieu merci, après de nombreuses contractions, je les entendis finir leurs repas et je me précipitais dans les escaliers.

Notre petit groupe se séparait. Certains allaient dans le salon, d'autres dans leurs chambres. Je ne vis pas Kiba et écartait cette pensée de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais le voir, de toute façon. Je me mis au travail, à gratter les restes et faire la vaisselle. L'odeur seule de la nourriture augmentait mes maux de ventre. Comment est-ce que je pouvais tenir une semaine sans manger, et quand je ne voulais pas manger, la nourriture me torturait ?

Je terminais ma tâche, m'essuyais les mains et remontait. Je fis mon possible pour être de bonne humeur pour que, lorsque j'ouvrirai la porte, Kiba ne se ferait pas trop de souci. Mais seulement, Kiba n'était pas là quand j'ouvris la porte, et j'eus un soupir de déception. Le manque de nourriture m'affaiblissait. Je devrais être heureuse que Kiba soit parti.

- « Mais je ne le suis pas... » Je soupirais encore une fois et je m'allongeais sur le côté droit du lit. Je fixais le plafond, et quand j'eus trop froid, je me glissais sous les couvertures pour reprendre ma contemplation sans but du plafond. Maintenant, j'avais trop chaud. Et j'avais faim. J'ôtais mon pantalon et le jetais au sol, puis j'essayais de me débarrasser de mon manteau. J'étais en train de me démener avec le vêtement quand Kiba entra. Il avait une petite boite blanche à la main et il souleva un sourcil devant ma situation.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Aide-moi ! » dis-je. Il eut un petit rire et posa son paquet sur le chevet avant de défaire la fermeture éclair de mon manteau et de me l'enlever. L'odeur immanquable de la nourriture s'échappait du carton et je le regardais fixement. « Espèce de gros porc. Je t'ai cuisiné à manger et toi, tu sors t'acheter encore un truc à bouffer. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si mauvaise cuisinière. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour moi. » Kiba attrapa la boite et se posa à côté de moi, allongé sur le ventre. « C'est pour ma Sexy Kitten. » Je lui dédia un regard fixe, à lui et à sa boite, avant de me tourner sur la gauche, pour ne pas le voir. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de ma taille et il me tira vers lui, me faisant grogner.

- « Non… je ne mangerai pas. »

- « O.K. » Il haussa les épaules. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

- « Tu renonces si facilement ? » demandais-je avec étonnement.

- « Ouais… Je vais juste tout manger. » Le bâtard. Il voulait me faire craquer en me laissant le regarder manger. J'essayais de me retourner encore, maintenant qu'il avait besoin de ses deux bras pour manger. Mais ses jambes se posèrent sur les miennes et il bloqua sur le lit avec la moitié de ses hanches.

- « Lâche-moi ! » grondais-je. Il secoua simplement la tête et ouvrit la boite. Il attrapa une paire de baguettes et sortit une pièce de 'poulet sésame'. Maudit soit-il ! Mon point faible. Il avait dû demander à Sakura quel était mon plat préféré. Je fus alléchée par le bout de poulet qu'il agita sous mon nez, me laissant respirer cet arôme, avant d'enfourner le tout. Je tentais de rouler des yeux alors qu'il laissait échapper des bruits exagérés de contentement. Sans succès, j'étais faite.

- « Kiba… » gémis-je, abandonnant après tout. Il eut un sourire ironique et me laissa prendre un peu de poulet. « Manger. » J'eus un soupir ravi en lui volant ses baguettes. Il me regarda, avec une expression de victoire sur le visage. « Abruti… » J'eus un regard mauvais, mais le laissait passer ses bras autour de moi quand je posais le carton vide sur le chevet. Il enfouit son nez à cet endroit qu'il aimait tant, dans mon cou et sa langue décrit de petits lèvres.

Nous restâmes allongés comme ça tranquillement. Peut-être que le corniaud n'était pas si mauvais. De plus, s'il était un corniaud, cela faisait de moi une corniaude….

- « Je veux voir ton visage… » baillais-je, les paupières lourdes. Ses bras se refermèrent plus forts alors qu'il sortit son visage de mon cou. Il eut un sourire avant de poser sa joue gauche contre ma droite. Je devais admettre que j'adorais la chaleur qui irradiait de nos deux visages si proches l'un de l'autre, et l'air qui me souffla dans l'oreille envoya des frissons partout dans mon corps. « Je vais prendre une douche, d'accord ? » dis-je alors qu'il se détachait de moi à contrecœur. J'étais assise sur le bord du lit prête à me lever quand il m'attrapa par derrière pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- « Je peux venir ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, me faisant rougir.

- « Non ! » m'écriais-je d'une voix joyeuse en le frappant avec un oreiller. Il retomba sur le lit en riant alors que je sortais de la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bains. J'assumais qu'il s'agissait que la pièce dont Gaara n'avait pas encore parlé, et j'avais vu juste. Après m'être lavée, je m'enveloppais dans une serviette et ouvrais la porte pour m'en aller. En me tournant, j'entraperçus un flash de rouge sur ma peau, reflété dans le miroir. Je me retournais pour examiner mon reflet. Cela avait la forme d'un suçon, mais je ne pouvais pas la trouver. Maudit sois-tu, Kiba, toi et ton talent incroyable pour cacher les suçons ! J'étais debout devant le miroir à me fixer du regard quand Temari passa devant la porte ouverte.

- « Est-ce que le miroir magique au mur t'a dit quelque chose ? » plaisanta-t-elle, poussant mon reflet à lui dédier un regard morne. Temari avait un horrible sens de l'humour.

- « Non. Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon suçon ! » grognais-je.

- « Tu as un suçon ? » Temari eut un rire. « Waouh. De qui ? »

- « Kiba… »

- « Comme c'est mignon. » Son rire s'intensifia. « Mais pourquoi te l'avoir mis là où tu ne peux pas le voir ? »

- « Il aime me titiller… »

- « Donc, si tu as un suçon, cela veut dire que vous deux, vous _l'avez fait_… » Temari eut un sourire narquois. J'étais sur le point de partir, et l'entendre faire ce genre de suggestion me fit presque glisser sur le sol mouillé.

- « Iie ! Jamais ! Comment oses-tu penser que je ferais un truc pareil avec quelqu'un comme Kiba ?! » bégayais-je, ce qui élargit son sourire narquois.

- « C'est ça, c'est ça, Mme Inuzuka. »

- « Cela n'est pas une insulte, parce que tu vois, techniquement, Inuzuka est mon nom de famille. »

- « Dois-je donc te surnommer la Seikit de Kiba ? »

- « Ne com--. »

- « Oh. Tu voudrais peut-être retourner dans ta chambre. Il y a trois mâles en pleine croissance hormonale ici, et toi, tu es en serviette. »

- « Tu veux dire, deux ? » demandais-je, parce que Gaara ne semblait n'avoir pas même porter le plus petit intérêt au sexe féminin.

- « Non, trois. Gaara a une collection complète de Icha Icha Paradise dans sa chambre. » Temari eut un sourire coquin avant de s'éloigner. Je levais les yeux au ciel et je me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée aussi vite que possible pour jeter mes habits dans la machine à laver. Ils étaient assez sales. Je remontais en courant, ne voulant pas être vue comme ça par nul autre que Kiba.

_Mince… Est-ce que je viens de dire nul autre que __**Kiba **__? Bof…. Après tout, il partage ma chambre…_

Je rentrais dans ladite chambre pour le retrouver en boxer, tout comme la dernière fois, et il me tournait le dos depuis le lit.

- « Tu dors, Kiba ? » demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- « Plus maintenant… » Il bailla avec fatigue, roulant sur le lit pour me regarder. « Où sont tes habits, Hinata ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette serviette ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es promenée comme ça ? » Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- « J'ai mis mes habits à laver. » répondis-je, avant d'ajouter un peu hésitante. « Personne ne m'a vue. » Kiba eut un grognement possessif et me jeta son T-shirt. Alors qu'il se retournait, je me débarrassais de ma serviette et passais son vêtement. Je rampais pour le rejoindre sous les couvertures et me pressais contre son dos, attendant qu'il roulât encore pour me serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

- « Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Rien… » fut la réponse sèche que je reçus.

- « Iie. » grondais-je en retour. « Il y a quelque chose ! »

- « Iie… »

- « Kiba ! » Je m'assis dans le lit, faisant trembler le lit. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. « Dis-moi ! » J'enfonçais mes griffes dans son bras.

- « Il n'y a rien… Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai un problème ? »

- « Avant tout, le fait que tu sois un abruti de première. Et que tu ne sois pas complètement hentai avec moi. Troisièmement, tu n'as pas appelée Hinata-_Seikit_ quand je suis rentrée. »

- « Et… ? » J'eus un grognement irrité et je l'attrapais par la taille pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Mes griffes attrapèrent les draps près de sa tête alors que je me penchais pour le regarder.

- « Allez, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère contre moi ?! Je suis juste allée prendre une petite douche et personne ne m'a vue en serviette, sauf Temari. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de m'accuser d'être lesbienne ! »

- « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi de te balader en serviette ! » cria Kiba, me donnant une bonne peur. « C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce Naruto ! » Mon corps trembla et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- « Peut-être… peut-être que cela ne te regardais pas ! » criais-je à mon tour. « Et… peut-être… je voulais oublier… » Le tremblement s'amplifia avec les pleurs. Je m'écartais de lui, sortais du lit en emportant la couverture. Je la passais autour de mes épaules et les larmes glissèrent dessus. « Tu va dormir tout seul cette nuit… » ajoutais-je amèrement en laissant Kiba seul dans la chambre avec uniquement les draps.

Je descendais doucement les escaliers tandis que mes larmes tombaient à terre. Comment pouvait-il m'en vouloir pour ça ? Je ne savais pas. Je tombais de tout mon poids sur le canapé, me faisant grimacer de douleur toute seule. Mais je ne pouvais presque pas sentir la douleur. Je ne pouvais plus rien sentir. Cette nuit, je m'endormis à force de pleurer, inondant mon lit de fortune. Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons finissaient toujours par me blesser ?

_Kiba… comment as-tu osé me le rappeler ? Je voulais oublier._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'agitation ambiante de notre groupe qui se préparait pour le mariage. Le Kazekage était apparemment une personne très impatiente. Je vus mon chien adoré, Kogane, étendu sur mes genoux. Au moins j'avais eu quelque compagnie la nuit dernière. En dépit de mon dos douloureux suite à cette nuit, je me levais, décidée à mettre mon plan « Etre Certaine que Sakura Ne Donne Pas Son Premier Baiser Au Rouquin Impatient » en marche. Je savais qu'ils étaient censés s'embrasser quand le soleil atteignait exactement son apogée, comme le voulait la tradition du Sable. Et je sus ce que j'allais faire en un instant.

- « Kogane ? » demandais-je au petit chiot aux oreilles dorées. « Est-ce que tu peux voler une des chaussures de Sakura ? Une de sa tenue de mariée ? Et faire en sorte qu'elle ne la trouve que lorsque le soleil sera à son point le plus haut ? Je dois l'éloigner. » Le chiot acquiesça et sauta de mes genoux pour partir à la recherche de la chaussure. Temari m'avait dit que Sakura allait porter la robe de leur mère, donc maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver où se déroulait le mariage. Donc je partais à la recherche de Temari pour le lui demander, et tentais d'éviter Kiba à tout prix.

(1) Ici un passage auquel je n'ai rien compris – entre fautes de frappes et mots manquants... Donc je ne le traduis pas. Mais en gros, elle se mord la main de rage et de faim, jusqu'au sang.

**-o-o-o-o**

Ici Jumaa avait écrit un encouragement au commentaire que je trouve marrant, donc je vous la traduis :

« Héhéhé ! Toutes mes excuses, mais j'aime leur relation de chat et chien, parce que cela veut dire qu'ils vont se réconcilier et faire ami-ami bientôt. Et puis les câlins tout le temps, ça ma fait peur… Je disais donc… S'il vous plait, R&R (read and review (lire et commenter)), bien que vous avez déjà fait le premier R. Alors… pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici… ? Est-ce que cela vous semble être une note de divertissement ?... Vous l'aurez voulu… KIBA TOUT NU ! Maintenant, cassez-vous, parce que si vous continuez à lire, vous allez avoir des problèmes pour vous remettre de vos peurs… je ne plaisante pas… D'accord… encore une fois…. OROCHIMARU TOUT NU ! Ha ha ! Vous pensiez que j'allais remettre Kiba tout nu encore, hein ? »

**-o-o-o-o**

Bon, voilà, c'est la fin de la traduction chapitre par chapitre. Je vais sûrement revenir à la fin du mois avec un résumé détaillé chapitre par chapitre, puis, après ça, la traduction du chap 14 et du lemon.


	10. Résumé 9 10 11

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

Donc voilà, résumé des chapitres neuf, dix et onze. Il y a quelques faiblesses de narration ici et là, mais l'auteur en est bien consciente – c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle a arrêté la fic : trop de boulot pour tout reprendre.

Autre nouvelle… J'ai depuis révisé ma grammaire française… et euh… (ici toute rouge te honteuse…) je viens de me rappeler que la 1ère pers du singulier du prétérit ne prenait pas « s »… ouuuups…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**De Hyuuga à Inuzuka**

**Chapitre neuf : Embrasser la mariée**

Bien sûr, le vent s'engouffra dans le salon au moment où je me levais et souleva le large T-shirt de Kiba qui était mon seul habit. Bien sûr, ce fut ce moment que Kiba choisit pour descendre. Je savais qu'il ne venait pas prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je crois qu'il a apprécié la vue.

Et bien sûr, nous recommençâmes à nous engueuler.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Est-ce que cela te gêne à ce point que j'ai été amoureuse d'un autre garçon ?! Un garçon dont je ne veux même pas me souvenir ? Un garçon qui m'a blessé cruellement et qui pense que tout va bien ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que je n'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ? »

La douleur était immense. Je sentis plus qu'autre chose Sakura à mes côtés.

- « Aide-moi ! »

- « Je voudrais tant le faire… mais seule une personne le peut… »

_Je commençai à avancer vers le salon, mais je me sentis soulevée par Kiba. Il me prit en berceau et s'avança vers « son » fauteuil. Il s'assit immédiatement, moi toujours immobile dans ses bras. Je levai la tête pour le voir avec un grand sourire, en train de regarder le ciel à travers la vitre. Et, sentant ma tête bouger contre son torse, baissa la tête pour me regarder avec son sourire de crétin. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne, et en réponse je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par le sommeil_.

-o-o-o-o-

Je me réveillai allongée sur le lit dans la chambre de Gaara. Sakura mettait la touche finale à sa robe. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et j'engravais cette image.

- « Le mariage est au bureau du Kazekage. J'entre par la porte principale et les amis, par la porte de derrière. Je dois y aller. A plus. » Non seulement elle avait encore ses deux chaussures - Kogane avait échoué - mais elle avait un curieux sourire.

Par la fenêtre, je la vus s'éloigner, accompagnée de Temari, Gaara, Kiba et Shikamaru. J'étais la dernière. Après m'être changée (Temari m'avait autorisée à fouiller dans son armoire et j'avais trouvé une robe couleur lavande) je laissais Kogane suivre l'odeur de Akamaru (ou Kiba) à travers la ville, jusqu'au bureau de Gaara. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, Sakura n'était plus là. Je me mis à bafouiller des questions – normalement, je ne bafouillais qu'en présence de mon père….

- ou quand Naruto m'avait fait si mal…

Sakura avait disparue et semblait introuvable… Pourtant, elle était partie avec eux ! Temari me suppliait de la remplacer. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire, étant la sœur du marié, et après, il ne restait que les garçons, et là Gaara ne voulait pas embrasser un garçon. Je me transformai en Sakura. Une bonne chose que j'avais gardé son image en tête ! Gaara arriva sur ces faits. Sa démarche était quelque peu différente et Kogane vint le renifler. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il le réprimandât, il se pencha pour lui tapoter la tête. La nervosité vous change un homme.

Nous étions devant l'autel. J'essayais de mon mieux de poser avec l'allure de Sakura, mais j'étais tellement inquiète et stressée. Gaara me prit les mains et passa son pouce sur mes phalanges. Euh ?

- « Vous-vous-vous êtes souffrant ? » demandai-je à voix basse. Il continua tout en me regardant fixement.

- « Pourquoi bafouilles-tu ? Tu ne bafouilles jamais ? »

- « Com-com-comment le savez-vous ? Je ne vous-vous-vous ai pre-presque pas parlé. »

- « C'est ce que tu crois. » Il eut un sourire débile en tournant la tête.

Comme Kiba….

- « Sakura Haruno. Prenez-vous cet homme pour époux ? » Celui qui officiait avait fini de réciter son texte.

- « Oui. » répondis-je simplement.

- « Gaara du désert. » Gaara resta silencieux et je dus enfoncer la pointe de ma chaussure dans son pied pour le faire réagir

- « Ouais ? » grogna-t-il.

- « Aimerez-vous cette femme te la prenez-vous pour épouse ? »

- « Duh. » Les murmures, déjà présents, s'amplifièrent. Gaara n'était pas lui-même aujourd'hui.

- « Prendrez-vous soin d'elle ? »

- « C'est déjà fait. »

- « Resterez-vous avec elle dans la joie et la douleur ? »

- « Je ne serais pas ici sinon. »

- « L'aimerez-vous jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

- « A partir d'aujourd'hui. »

- « Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Mais restez respectable. » L'officier semblait se méfier de ce nouveau Gaara. Il avait bien fait. Gaara m'attrapa par les épaules et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne dans un baiser féroce, comme si depuis trop longtemps attendu. Il ne me lâcha pas et soudain j'étais dans ses bras. Il remontait l'allée en me portant… style marié… nos lèvres toujours collées.

Dans la salle d'attente, il n'y avait plus personne. Je dissipais l'illusion, redevenant moi-même pendant que Gaara me maintenait contre lui, tout en fermant les portes. Je fus poussée contre le mur, mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- « Je suis désolé. » Cette voix. Je mis un moment à comprendre. C'était Kiba, transformé en Gaara. Ni le marié, ni la mariée n'avait participé à leur propre cérémonie de mariage.

- « K-Kiba ? »

- « Je suis désolé, Hinata-Seikit… »

- « Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire… ?»

- « Parce que je suis un sale abruti jaloux qui tire aux conclusions sans savoir toute l'histoire ? »

- « Et en quoi cela te regarde ? »

- « Parce que je veux être le seul à pouvoir faire cela. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Il était comme affamé. « Parce que je ne t'ai pas fait un suçon pour que dalle. »

**Chapitre dix : Ce qu'il a fait**

- « Tu pensais ce que tu as dis ? Toute à l'heure ? »

- « Bien sûr. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. »

- « Mais c'est important ! Tu m'as encore fait mal ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ? Tu n'as aucune idée ! Aucune idée Kiba ! »

Je pleurais contre sa poitrine. La douleur m'écrasait. Respirer devenait impossible. Je gémissais et haletais, cherchant mon souffle. Je criais alors que la souffrance envahissait mon corps.

- « Respire… » Kiba murmurait doucement à mon oreille.

- « Fais que cela s'arrête ! » suppliais-je

Kiba commença par glisser sa langue sur cet endroit spécial dans mon cou, et il fit ces curieux petits cercles tellement apaisants. Nous glissâmes au sol, lui me tenant fermement contre lui. Il me berça tendrement.

- « Où as-tu mal, Hinat-Seikit ? »

Je pris sa main, la posa sur ma lèvre inférieure et la laissait glisser le long de mon visage, menton, poitrine, jusqu'à mon cœur. Sa main ici calma les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

- « Rentrons… » murmurai-je. Il se leva, me portant toujours. Dehors, ils nous attendaient tous. Tous. Tous à nous regarder d'un mauvais œil. Après tout, nous étions toujours dans l'Eglise, et je n'avais pas été très silencieuse. Mes cris avaient peut-être portés à confusion.

Je me réveillais quelques heures après. Kiba attendit deux minutes avant de me suggérer d'enlever ma jolie robe. Râlant pour le principe, mais heureuse de retrouver l'ancien et normal Kiba, j'allais dans la chambre de Temari pour récupérer mes affaires et lui rendre sa robe.

- « Je m'étonne que tu puisses encore marcher. Pas trop douloureux ? »

- « TEMARI ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! »

- « Vous avez fait suffisamment de bruits pour me prouver le contraire. »

- « J'avais mal ! »

- « Parce que c'était ta première fois ! »

- « Je n'ai pas couché avec Kiba ! »

- « Aussi content suis-je d'entendre ça, » fit Gaara (le vrai) depuis la porte, « j'ai besoin de vous parler, Kiba et toi. »

Je pris le temps d'aller me doucher avant. Enveloppée dans ma grande serviette, je retournai dans la chambre pour ma faire sauter dessus par Kiba, qui m'attendait en embuscade derrière la porte.

- « Seikit ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Juste Temari et ses suppositions perverses. »

- « Laisse-les dire ! »

- « Je ne veux pas qu'elles pensent ça de moi. Je peux convaincre Temari, mais Sakura… »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura ne te croirait pas ? Vous êtes censées être meilleures amies. »

- « … Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu vas me détester. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « … cela a un rapport avec Naruto. »

- « Seikit ! »

- « Tu vas me laisser toute seule et partir, maintenant ? »

- « Non. »

- « Mais… Naruto ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » demanda Kiba avec presque une pointe de possessivité.

- « Il a… essayé… Sakura… pense…. » J'eus un hoquet tandis que le visage de Kiba s'assombrissait.

- « Il a essayé quoi, Seikit ? »

- « Je… ne… voulais…pas… Neji…l'a… arrêté… »

- « Et pourquoi Sakura penserait-elle que tu voulais ou as essayé ? »

- « Naruto… il s'en est vanté auprès de ton le Clan des Ignorés… Parce que j'étais Hyuuga… de grand rang… »

- « Il s'en vanter d'avoir essayer de te violer ? » Kiba gronda furieusement, à la limite du cri.

- « Il a dit… que j'étais… d'accord… » Je pleurais plus fort. « C'est pourquoi Père et Neji ont perdu tout respect pour moi… Ils croient les rumeurs… tout comme Sakura… »

- « Mais ce Neji l'a arrêté. »

- « Il a parlé d'autres fois… »

- « Il n'a jamais réessayé, n'est-ce pas ? » Je secouais la tête en négation. « Bon. »

- « Je suis désolée pour avant… si j'ai laissé croire… J'étais juste heureuse de le voir… nous étions très amis avant… » (1)

- « Avant qu'il n'essaye ? » J'acquiesçais.

- « C'est pour ça que Sakura ne veut pas me croire, parce que Naruto est aussi son meilleur ami… elle a mis du temps à me croire moi… mais maintenant, le moindre garçon et elle… »

- « Je te crois. Et la prochaine fois que nous voyons ce Naruto, je lui mets mon pied au cul ! »

Sakura vint nous trouver. Gaara nous attendait toujours. Elle eut une remarque aigre-douce devant nos excuses. Gaara se lança, droit sur le problème, comme à son habitude. Nous avions beau être alliés, le Sable ne dépassait la puissance des Uchiha que de peu. Donc nous avions besoin d'un nouvel allié. Les Yamanaka et les Nara étaient en conflit, prétextant la romance entre Ino et Shikamaru. Des fausses rumeurs, mais ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter comme ça. Il ne restait plus que les Aburame.

Nous partirons demain, accompagnés de Gaara, Sakura, Temari et Shikamaru. Un membre d'un autre clan nous rejoindrait peu après. Il était du clan des Ignorés, mais il était fort. Il disait même qu'il serait le prochain Hokage. Après tout, il était l'apprenti du Grand Sannin, L'Ermite aux Crapaux (2) et il avait reçu le collier de Tsunade-sama.

Je respirai difficilement. Kiba allait revoir Naruto bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

J'ai eu une discussion à ce propos avec Jumaa. Pour moi ce n'était pas cohérent que Hinata saute sur Naruto comme ça dans les chapitres précédents, étant donné ce qu'il a fait. Mais elle a dit que pour elle, c'était normal, que Hinata l'avait pardonné, mais qu'elle souffrait toujours autant des problèmes de réputation.

Je ne connais pas l'équivalent français. (Je ne lis Naruto qu'en anglais…) C'est Jiraiya.

**Chapitre onze : Comment il l'a fait**

Sakura et moi montâmes dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Tout de suite elle attaqua : elle voulait me mettre avec Naruto, pour elle, Kiba n'était qu'un remplacement, un bouche-trou.

- « Naruto est plutôt mignon, non ? »

- « Tu es mariée, Sakura. »

- « Et pas toi. »

- « Cela ne m'aiderait pas dans cette guerre. »

- « Mieux vaut ça d'être mariée à un corniaud d'Inuzuka. »

- « Arrête de m'insulter. Je suis Inuzuka. J'ai des crocs, des griffes, des triangles rouges et un chien. »

Les choses s'envenimèrent, Sakura ne voulant pas démordre de Naruto ou admettre que Kiba ait des qualités.

- « Ce n'est pas ça… Toi, tu l'as déjà fait souvent avec Naruto, mais s'il te blesse en faisant l'amour, il doit être très agressif--. »

- « Sakura ! Je n'ai rien fait ni avec Naruto, ni avec Kiba. Et Kiba ne ferrait rien de ce que Naruto a essayé de faire ! »

- « Essayé ? »

J'ai dû lui expliquer encore une fois.

- « Naruto… ne me mentirait pas… »

- « Et moi si ? » J'étais blessée.

- « Qui devrais-je croire : celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, ou celle qui n'est jamais venue dans mon clan me rendre visite ? »

- « Mon père me l'interdisait ! »

- « Hinata… »

- « Non ! Tu avais des preuves ! Le journal que je t'ai donné, est-ce que tu l'as lu ? »

- « J'ai oublié… » Elle récupéra le livre dans son sac, je l'ouvris à la bonne page. Après avoir lu la première ligne, elle arracha la page, la froissa dans sa main. « Je n'y crois pas ! » Avec sa force surhumaine, elle manqua de frapper Kiba qui passait par là en jetant le livre. Je l'obligeais à lire le passage. Elle était clairement en train de souffrir, mais elle dut lire. A haute voix.

Lire comment je ne savais plus ce que l'amour était. Comment je regrettais d'avoir fait confiance à Naruto, au point de le laisser entrer par la fenêtre et s'allonger sur le lit avec moi. Comment je le crus quand il me dit que j'étais belle. Comment je le laissais s'approcher de moi. Comment j'étais faible et ne pus le repousser quand il m'embrassa. Comment ce n'était qu'un baiser, plutôt, doux. Comment je remerciais encore et encore Neji d'être venu voir si tout allait bien. Comment j'avais perdu mon honneur, ma fierté, ma force, comment j'avais succombé à mon attitude faible et timide. Comment Neji n'avait pas dit ces mots pour me blesser, mais comment j'avais été blessée.

Comment tous les garçons pensaient maintenant que j'étais un coup facile. Comment je m'étais jurée de devenir forte. Mais comment à chaque fois, je tremblais en repensant à ces mots qu'il avait eus, juste avant de sauter de ma fenêtre :

- « Je pensais que j'allais bien m'amuser avec toi. Le goût de ta peau est délicieux. Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi facile que tu en donnes l'air. Au moins, tu vas être populaire auprès des gars des Ignorés.

- « J'avais oublié qu'il avait dit ça. » Je voulais oublier. Sakura tremblait et Kiba était en colère. Il quitta la pièce à grands pas et claqua brutalement la porte de notre chambre derrière lui. Je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, et que Naruto était déjà mort.

Peu de temps après, il prenait une douche et Sakura et moi entrions dans la chambre pour arranger les choses. Elle m'avait confié que Gaara était pareil : il passait ses colères sur les objets. Je lui fis promettre d'arrêter Kiba s'il tentait quelque chose sur Naruto. Il avait beau avoir fait ce qu'il m'avait fait, je restais attachée à lui. Et puis, nous avions besoin de lui dans cette guerre. Sakura partit au moment où Kiba rentrait. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère aussi me mis-je à plaisanter :

- « Kiba ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette serviette ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es promené comme ça ? » Je répétai ses propres mots.

- « J'ai mis mes habits à laver. » répondit-il. « Il n'y a que Shikamaru qui m'a vu, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de m'accuser d'être gay… » Il imita une voix de fille haut perchée.

- « Kiba ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Ou alors, tu ne pourras lus être en mesure de te défendre de ne pas être gay ! »

- « Oh vraiment ? » Il accompagna la voix de mouvements de la main désordonnés, comme s'il avait une maladie du muscle.

Nous commençâmes à nous chamailler. Avec sa vitesse surprenante, il nous propulsa sur le lit. A peine avais-je touché les draps qu'il partait fermer la porte à clé, et il était de retour sur moi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser.

- « Tes cheveux sentent bizarre ! »

Attaquée sur un point sensible, je trouvais la force de me dégager et de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains que j'ouvris en grand, sans toquer. Kankuro y était. Je rougis et me couvris le visage.

- « Relax, je suis habillé. »

En fait, il se rasait. A seize ans, il se rasait déjà. J'appris que c'était pour pouvoir… se maquiller. Après avoir discuté sur le fait du maquillage ou de la peinture (Kankuro refusait qu'on dise qu'il se maquillait) je pus prendre une douche. Enveloppée dans ma serviette, je retournais dans la chambre et m'attaquais à obtenir ma chemise de nuit : j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir dans le T-shirt de Kiba. Mais il avait froid et voulait garder son T-shirt. Chamailleries, le retour. Malheureusement, il eut le mot qui tue « je ne savais pas que tu étais si facile… » Tout de suite, je me brusquais, mais il eut les mots qu'il fallait :

- « Ne me compare pas à Naruto. Et puis, comment pourrais-je te considérer comme une fille facile alors que tu es toute à moi ? »

- « C'est étonnant comment tu arrives à me fâcher et me rendre heureuse en moins d'une minute. »

Et nous nous couchâmes.

-o-o-o-o-

A bientôt pour les résumés des chapitres 12 et 13, et traduction du chap 14.


	11. Résumé 12 13 14

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru

Disclamer : Les personnages sont au mangaka Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à JustYouMeAndAkamaru (Jumaa). Je ne possède rien de rien, que la langue française !

Donc voilà, résumé des chapitres douze, treize et de la première partie du chapitre quatorze. Puis la traduction du reste du chapitre 14.

Encore une fois, le personnage du chapitre 14, Masaye, est fondé sur moi, bien que différent et exagéré. ! Jumaa m'a OCC pour me faire plaisir (je suis une grosse fan de Shino). La petite histoire veut que Masaye jure et dise des gros mots en français (ce que j'ai continué à faire pendant mes 3 ans en Ecosse) donc pour respecter cette idée de « je jure dans une langue étrangère », j'ai tout passé en anglais. Volontairement, Jumaa n'a traduit que quelques passages, donc je ferais pareil. Sauf que vous parlez bien mieux anglais que les anglophones ne parlent français…

Techniquement, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire parallèle à « De Hyuuga à Inuzuka », centrée sur Shino et Masaye. J'ai écrit trois chapitres en anglais, le 3ème n'a jamais été publié par JustYouMeAndAkamaru. Je pense que je vais la reprendre mais en français… si cela vous dit… Jumaa m'a donné son accord, donc je vais pouvoir inventer « ma » fin de « Hyuuga à Inuzuka ». Si vous voulez que j'écrive cette histoire, dites-le moi.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**De Hyuuga à Inuzuka**

**Chapitre douze : Besoin d'aide ?**

Je fus réveillée très tôt. Si tôt que je refusais de me lever, obligeant Kiba à m'arroser de glaçons pour me tirer du lit. Bientôt nous étions tous dehors, à marcher dans le sable. Kankuro nous rattrapa, hors d'haleine, alors que nous passions le coin de la rue.

_Sable… sable… sable… sable… sable… sable… sable… sable… sable… Village._

- « Oui, plus de sable ! » Je laissais éclater ma joie.

- « C'est ici que nous avons rendez-vous avec le dernier membre de notre équipe. » expliqua Gaara, faisant retomber toute mon excitation. Je voulus me cacher derrière Kiba mais Sakura me retint :

- « Tu vas devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre ! »

Naruto apparut. Sans avoir l'air de faire un quelconque effort, Gaara et Shikamaru attrapèrent Kiba par les épaules quand il donna l'impression de bondir vers l'éclair orange qui s'approchait. Les présentations furent vite expédiées et nous recommençâmes à marcher. Sakura, Naruto et moi étions l'avant-garde, la famille Subaku et Shikamaru derrière nous, et Kiba fermait la marche, assez loin. Je l'appelais et il arrêta de bouder. En quelques enjambées, il nous avait rattrapés.

Peu de temps après, je fus prise de maux de ventre. Etre une fille n'est franchement pas une sinécure. Mais je continuais à marcher. Bientôt Kiba me prenait dans ses bras et enfouissait son visage dans mon cou, ce qui attira les regards curieux du groupe.

- « Arrête, Kiba ! »

- « Mais tu sens bon d'un coup ! » Soudain, il s'immobilisa.

- « Kiba-kun ? »

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais tes chaleurs ? » m'accusa-t-il en un sifflement bas, ce qui fit que personne d'autre que moi entendit. Mais j'étais en colère.

- « Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une chienne ! » Il me regarda en levant les sourcils d'un air à la fois amusé et las. D'accord, nous étions techniquement liés au genre canin, mais seuls les chiennes ont des chaleurs… non ? Apparemment, non. Les filles Inuzuka ont des chaleurs.

Ce fut ce que Kogane me dévoila avec un grand sourire collé au visage, après que Kiba soit parti dans les arbres.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir ! » fut sa seule explication.

- « … Est-ce que ton chien est en train de te moquer de toi ? » demanda Sakura, en regardant Kogane. Non seulement j'avais des chaleurs, mais mon propre chiot se foutait de moi. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore appris à parler comme les humains – tel Akamaru – et ne s'exprimait qu'en aboyant et gémissant.

J'appris donc que les filles Inuzuka avaient des chaleurs tous les mois, que les garçons pouvaient le sentir. Mais à la différence des femelles animaux pour qui chaleur signifiait période de fécondation, les chaleurs humaines ne faisaient « que » attirer les garçons. Une fille en chaleur ne tombait jamais enceinte. Mais…

- « En gros, tous les garçons sont après la filles ! » conclut Akamaru en langage humain. Il avait suivi notre conversation à voix basse, mais lui eut le culot de parler à haute voix.

- « De quoi tu parles, avec tes chiens ? » interrogea Naruto avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

A ce moment, Kogane reprit ses explications : si un garçon avait une partenaire ou une fille en vue, il résisterait mieux aux chaleurs des autres filles, mais succomberait plus facilement à celles de la dame de ses pensées.

Génial !

- « Pauvre Kiba ! Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a toujours voulu t'avoir. Et maintenant, pendant une semaine, son calvaire va être deux fois pire ! » Akamaru parlait toujours en humain et là, tous comprirent de quoi il s'agissait.

- « Kiba ! Ton chien est un pervers ! » Il apparut dans les branches de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

- « On s'en fiche. La question est : est-ce que je risque de me faire… agresser si je partage la tente avec toi ? »

- « Connaissant Kiba, c'est certain. » intervint Akamaru avant que son maître ne pût répondre.

- « Dans ce cas, tu dors autre part. »

- « Sakura et moi avons notre tente » commença Gaara. Sakura voulut protester mais son regard parlait pour lui : hors de question que ma femme dorme avec un autre garçon dans une petite tente. « Temari et Kankuro dans une autre, parce que je laisse pas ma sœur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc…

- « Allez, laisse-moi dormir avec toi, Seikit ! » implora Kiba en voyant venir la conclusion de Gaara. Naruto tressaillit en entendant le « Seikit ».

- « Non, pas pour une semaine. »

- « Donc Inuzuka, tu choisis : Nara ou Uzumaki ? »

- « Je serais un abruti si je te laissais dormir avec Uzumaki ! » cria Kiba en ma direction.

- « Et depuis quand tu me dis ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ? » répliquai-je. Mince, mauvaise réponse. On peut rembobiner ?

- « Depuis que--. » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, parce que mon pied rentra en contact avec sa poitrine. Il tomba à terre.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Il se releva et m'attaqua à son tour.

- « Parce que tu es un connard ! » J'esquivai les coups facilement.

- « Je suis peut-être un connard, mais un connard Inuzuka. Et je me bats comme tel. » Il s'accroupit au sol, les griffes raclant la terre. Puis il bondit sur moi et lança ses griffes vers moi. Son style avait changé en quelque chose de bestial.

Suivant les conseils de Kogane, j'activai mon Byakugan dans l'espoir de le combiner avec les mouvements Inuzuka. Mais Kiba était trop rapide pour moi, mon poing s'emmêla dans son manteau et avec un craquement sinistre, mon poignet se brisa.

Kiba s'était arrêté avec une expression penaude et désolée sur le visage. J'étais trop en colère et en souffrance pour le remarquer.

- « Salaud ! » Et j'attaquais, avec mon seul poignet valide.

- « Pas encore ! » Shikamaru avait été le premier à réagir et il avait bloqué mon corps avec sa technique de contrôle des ombres.

- « Si j'avais su… » grogna un Gaara passablement irrité. « Bon, c'est moi et Sakura, Temari et Kankuro, Nara et Inuzuka, et Hinata et Uzumaki. On campe ici, mais on repart demain à la première heure. »

Temari et Sakura se précipitèrent à mes côtés, mais j'étais toujours folle furieuse. Je repoussais leurs mains, bien que l'os de mon poignet perçait la chair. J'étais décidée à m'en sortir toute seule. Je partis seule, laissant Kogane près de la tente que Naruto montait.

Je m'éloignais dans la forêt. La douleur était insupportable et à mesure que je me calmais, je regrettais de ne pas avoir laissé Sakura me soigner. Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. La beauté du paysage me laissa sans autre émotion d'un vrai sourire. Je me déshabillais et, poussant le chakra à mes pieds, je marchais sur la surface du lac dans lequel se jetait une cascade.

Je commençais à danser. Je tentais d'ignorer mon poignet brisé, mais les mains étaient une partie primordiale de la chorégraphie. Bientôt, je n'étais plus que grognements et gémissements. Mon père m'avait toujours interdit de pratiquer cette danse, mais ma passion pour elle était plus forte et j'avais osé le défier cette fois. Mais aujourd'hui je n'y arrivais pas.

- « Et mince ! » J'arrêtais de danser et laisser l'eau que je contrôlais à l'aide de mon chakra retomber. Puis ma respiration se bloqua quand je sentis un corps habillé se presser contre le mien. Quelqu'un m'avait vue danser. Quelqu'un me tenait dans ses bras, alors que j'étais nue. Quelqu'un qui me prit par mon poignet blessé tout en nichant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

- « Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

**Chapitre treize : Torsion, bruit sec et désarticulation**

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Mais étant borné comme il l'était, il le reprit.

- « Je vais te soigner. »

- « Tu n'y connais rien. »

- « Si, je m'y connais. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Je te dirais après t'avoir soigné…. Après que tu aies fini ta danse. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je danserai pour toi ? »

Mais déjà il avait réunit du chakra dans sa main. Il m'informa d'un ton très médical que mon os n'était pas cassé, juste déboîté, mais que cela allait faire mal quand il remettrait le tout en place. Il avait raison : il s'y connaissait, et cela faisait super mal. Il y eut une torsion et un bruit sec. Puis il s'éloigna.

- « Je vais attendre que tu finisses ! » Mon poignet était bel et bien soigné. La douleur se dissipait. Du coup, j'en profitais pour me concentrer et faire monter l'eau autour de moi, comme un bouclier protecteur. « On se cache ? »

Il brisa ma concentration. Je perdis tout contrôle, sur le bouclier comme sur le chakra amassé à mes pieds. Je tombais à l'eau, et comme je ne savais pas nager, je commençais à couler… et à me noyer. Je me débattais sous l'eau, cherchant à refaire surface. Mais alors que je tourbillonnais, mon corps me lâcha : plus d'énergie. Soudain, je cessais de lutter et ouvrait les yeux. Je coulais vers le fond, et je voyais la surface du lac. Avec lui au dessus de moi, en train de me regarder me noyer. Non, il me cherchait. Et il me trouva.

Nous regagnâmes la rive du lac. Il s'assit sur un rocher et me prit dans ses bras alors que nous cherchions tous deux notre souffle.

- « J'ai cru… que tu allais… me laisser…. me noyer… »

- « Je pensais que tu savais nager. »

- « Non. »

- « C'était évident. »

- « Je suis étonné que tu penses comme moi. »

- « … Comment peux-tu avoir autant de self-contrôle ? »

- « Je ne suis peut-être qu'un pauvre corniaud pervers, mais je sais être sérieux quand il le faut. » déclara Kiba. « Même si cela me fait très mal. »

- « Oui, toi et tes pauvres hormones. Je n'aimerais pas être toi cette semaine… »

- « Mais je sais comment régler ce problème. » répondit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

- « J'en suis certaine. Mais je suis désagréable pendant ces moments donc--. »

- « Et où est le changement ? »

- « Kiba ! tu veux mourir ? »

- « Tu penses en être capable ? Un super dur à cuire corniaud bourré d'hormones contre une fille chien complètement à bout et totalement nue… »

- « Je ne n'étais pas si fatiguée, je te taperais ! »

- « Si tu n'étais pas si nue, je t'embrasserais. »

- « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser pendant cette semaine. »

- « Ne plaisante pas sur le sujet ! Je suis sérieux ! Je peux me contrôler mais il y a une limite à tout ! »

Mais je l'ignorais et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il essaya de reculer. Je ne savais pas dans quel pétrin je venais de me mettre. Je testais ses limites, mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était les limites de sa santé mentale. D'un coup j'étais renversée sur un rocher, son corps pressé contre le mien. Ses lèvres écrasaient les miennes, les griffes laissaient des lignes rouges sur ma peau. Il ne pouvait plus m'entendre, mais il se reprit à temps. Il bondit loin de moi, enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était en train de se battre, mais contre lui-même.

- « Kiba arrête ! Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute ! Arrête ! » Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais, et l'attrapait par la taille.

- « C'est ce que je craignais. J'avais peur de te faire mal. »

- « C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Peut-être aurais-je dû te laisser… »

- « N'y pense même pas ! » Il avait plaqué sa main contre ma bouche. « Bon, on rentre. Et Uzumaki dort à la belle étoile parce que je le fous dehors. » Je soupirai mais je lui sourit.

- « Oublie mes habits, juste couche-moi dans mon sac de couchage. »

- « On partage ? » Il eut son sourire en coin.

- « Si tu contrôle tes nerfs cette nuit, je contrôle les miens demain. »

Bien sûr, Naruto fit un scandale le lendemain matin. Kiba l'avait bel et bien jeté hors de la tête et ils nous retrouvait moi dans la tente dans mon sac de couchage, Kiba allongé près de moi, mais dehors, de l'autre côté de la tente. Mais j'étais toujours aussi nue.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Hinata ? » accusa Naruto

- « Rien. » répondis-je.

- « Exactement ! » aboya Kiba. « Et je ne la ramènerais pas si j'étais toi ! »

- « Comme si tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose, Inuzuka ! » Si j'étais en colère contre Kiba contre avoir mentionné ce sujet, je fus consternée par Naruto. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais été convaincue qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même quand il m'avait fait – ou tenté de me faire – cette nuit là.

- « Justement, non ! » cria Kiba en se levant et en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- « Tu dis ça maintenant, attends un peu ! » Naruto eut un grand sourire.

- « Au revoir Naruto ! » dis-je avec un petit sourire. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle mais je me disais que je pouvais au moins en profiter. Je vis le poing de Kiba s'écraser contre le visage de Naruto qui fut éjecté assez loin. Rapidement je m'habillais et sortis de la tente : je voulais voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

- « je ne suis pas comme toi ! » grogna Kiba. Il s'accroupit comme lors de notre précédent combat, mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus bestial.

- « Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as déjà goûté ! »

- « Et c'est là que tu te trompes. »

Naruto avait évité la série de coups de Kiba qui cria vers Akamaru. Le chien sauta sur sa tête, Kiba forma une série de sceaux et il y eut un nuage de fumée. Maintenant, il y avait deux Kiba à l'aspect bestial.

- « C'est quoi ça ? une mauvaise imitation de Kage Bushin ? »

- « Non, nous sommes juste tes pires cauchemars. Parce que ce clone est bien de chair et de sang. Pas une personne de fumée. »

Il attaqua avec son « Gatsuuga » Nous regardâmes les deux Kiba-bêtes tordre leurs corps et partirent en vrille. Et Naruto ne put rien faire contre ça.

Il finit sur le sol, plein de sang, alors que Kiba n'avait pas un bleu. Je dus demander à Kogane d'utiliser son ouïe de chien pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

_« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu touches à ce qui m'appartient. Je vais casser chaque partie de ton corps que tu as utilisé pour la toucher. Ton visage ? C'est fait. Maintenant, quoi ? Tes mains et tes bras. »_

L'expression du visage de Kiba était terrible. Les bruits secs de torsion et de désarticulation, alliés aux cris de douleur et d'agonie de Naruto me rendirent malade. Je tremblais et je pleurais, roulée en boule sur le sol. C'était juste de la torture.

- « Kiba… Kiba, s'il te plaît… ce bruit ! » Il me regarda et il perdit son expression de folie furieuse. Il laissa tomber Naruto après une dernière secousse sur ses bras brisés et redevint lui-même.

**Chapitre quatorze : Masaye et nous**

- « Allons-y ! » Gaara soupira en indiquant à Sakura d'aller vérifier la condition de Naruto. Dès que Gaara avait parlé, Kiba avait disparut dans les arbres. Je rejoignis Sakura. Je ne voulais pas regarder mais je voulais le voir. Alors je me fixais sur son visage. Tordu de douleur et marqué de coups. Quelque part au plus profond de mon être, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour lui.

- « Naruto… » Je soupirais en plaçant une main sur sa joue. Il me regarda avec tristesse puis baissa le regard. Je n'avais rien à dire. Je n'allais pas m'excuser alors que je n'étais coupable de rien.

- « Je suis désolé Hinata-chan ! » murmura Naruto. « Je n'aurais pas dû chercher Kiba. Regarde où j'en suis. »

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Sakura déclarât qu'elle avait finit. Elle avertit Naruto contre la douleur, chose contre laquelle elle était impuissante. Je dus lui demander comment marcher dans les arbres. Mon père m'avait interdit de m'entraîner à ce genre de choses. Kiba le savait et c'était pourquoi il s'était enfui par la forêt. Comme le groupe se remettait en marche, je décidais d'aller à sa rechercher. Kogane et Akamaru durent se débrouiller pour porter son sac.

- « Il va le payer ! » grommela Akamaru. « Essaye de te rappeler la dernière fois ! » me conseilla-t-il.

- « J'essaye d'oublier ! » marmonnai-je.

- « Vous vous êtes comportés comme des imbéciles ! Vous semblez oublier que nous avions été dans la chambre tout le temps ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! Mais quel est le problème des humains ? Vous ne pouvez pas trouver votre compagnon et faire ce que vous avez à faire ? Quelle idée de croire au romantisme ! » Kogane et moi le foudroyâmes du regard.

- « Moi, au moins, je comprends les habitudes sociales des humaines ! » fit Kogane en aboyant. Akamaru le regarda fixement.

- « Ouais, toi et ton roman rose ! »

- « Quoi ? C'est Kogane qui m'a volé mon livre ? » Sakura menaça Kogane qui se tassa.

- « Le chien d'Hinata est bizarre ! » chantonna Akamaru.

- « Le chien de Kiba est un pervers ! » répondit Kogane dans le même style.

- « Euh… Je vais aller parler avec Kiba ! » fit Naruto. Nous le regardâmes tous, complètement sous le choc.

- « Tu veux vraiment qu'il te brise les deux jambes ? » demanda Temari. Mais Naruto haussa les épaules et disparut dans la forêt. Je décidais de le suivre. J'attrapais Kogane et m'élançais d'arbres en arbres.

En suivant les conseils de Kogane, je les retrouvais facilement. Je redescendais sur terre et me cachais derrière des buissons. Nous étions trop loin pour entendre, mais je les vus chacun replier son bras en arrière. Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains, ne voulant pas voir plus de combats, mais Kogane eut un rire. En fait, ils étaient en train de se donner un léger coup de poing, phalanges contre phalanges. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient plus ennemis….

- « C'est bien. Cela serait utile que nous arrivions au clan Aburame en un seul morceau…. Kogane arrête de respirer dans mon cou. »

- « Ce n'est pas moi… »

- « Donc qui--. »

- « On va devoir travailler tes méthodes de filatures. » La voix de Kiba, juste derrière moi, me fit sursauter.

Nous partîmes. Chemin faisant, nous avions trouvés et ramassé des tomates, suffisamment pour rassasier le groupe.

- « C'est Sasuke qui serait content. » Sakura eut un grand sourire.

- « Ouais, je me rappellerais toujours son visage quand Itachi lui piqua sa tomate ! » rajouta Naruto.

- « Tu penses qu'il était sérieux quand il a dit qu'il passerait sa vie à le chercher et le tuer pour ça ? » taquina Sakura en s'arrêtant. Les Subaku devant nous s'étaient arrêtés, nous les avions tous imité… Tous sauf Naruto, qui était du genre à marcher les yeux fermés.

- « Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ! » prévint Kiba.

- « Faire quoi ? » répliqua Naruto avec de tomber en avant.

Le sol devant nous semblait disparaître. Les Aburame vivaient dans une large dépression, profonde de près de soixante mètres. Au centre de ce large « bol », il y avait la cité du clan, et tout autour, la forêt. Et des insectes… Beaucoup d'insectes…

Kiba avait attrapé Naruto par son manteau pour éviter la chute. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle, les arbres et les buissons qui auraient stoppés la glissade auraient aussi laissé bleus et écorchures.

- « Wow… Merci Kiba… Qui aurait cru que tu ne sois pas rancunier ? » fit Naruto. Kiba eut un sourire moqueur.

- « Ouais, qui l'aurait cru. » Puis il relâcha Naruto dont les yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il tomba.

- « On y va ! » gronda Gaara. « Utilisez ces plateformes ici et là pour descendre. » Nous acquiesçâmes. La descente n'était pas difficile. Kiba était devant moi, me faisant tomber pour qu'il pût me rattraper. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, je m'arrangeais pour le faire glisser. Sauf que je ne l'arrêtais pas.

- « Aïe, Seikit, ça fait mal ! » gémit Kiba.

- « Tu crois ? » cria Naruto. « Moi, je suis tombé depuis tout là haut ! »

- « Fermez-les ! » Gaara les calma d'un regard. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les arbres et nous commençâmes à voir des bannières et des décorations dans les branches.

- « les Aburame doivent avoir un festival. » conclut Shikamaru. Waouh, je l'avais oublié, lui !

- « En l'honneur de quoi ? Attraper des insectes ? » railla Kiba.

- « En fait, nous célébrons l'arrivée d'un Kamizuru qui désire entrer dans le clan Aburame. » Une voix grave répondit depuis les ombres derrière nous, faisait sursauter Kiba.

- « Qui es-tu ? » demanda Kankuro. Je me retournais pour voir un garçon debout près d'un arbre. Bon, je ne pouvais pas exactement le voir, lui. Il avait un col haut qui dissimulait tout son visage, à l'exception de ses yeux, qui étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes. Il avait aussi une large veste à capuche dans les poches de laquelle il avait enfoncé les mains.

- « Aburame Shino. »

- « Ouais, allons droit au but ! » fit Kiba en s'avançant. « Nous--. »

- « Vous avez besoin d'une alliance. » coupa Shino.

- « Ano (1)…. Oui… » répondis-je en le regardant bizarrement.

- « Cela serait discourtois de demander une alliance sans venir participer à notre festival. » dit Shino.

- « Ce mec m'énerve… » grommela Naruto, et la tête de Shino se tourna vers lui, ce qui fit peur au blond.

- « Bien sûr, nous serions ravis d'assister à votre festival ! » me hâtai-je de dire.

- « Bien. » Shino commença à marcher le long du chemin, et nous le suivîmes. « Les Kunoichi (2) devront être escortées. »

- « Vous voulez dire, un homme avec elle, comme une sorte de rendez-vous ? » demanda Sakura.

- « Oui. »

- « Bah, c'est facile ! » Kiba eut un grand sourire. « Moi et Seikit, Sakura et Gaara, Shikamaru et Temari et Kankuro et Naruto. » les deux derniers shinobis le fusillèrent du regard.

- « A ce propos, Shino… » commença Temari. « Qui est la _chanceuse_ qui t'accompagnera ? » Elle rit en ajoutant un sarcasme bien senti au mot 'chanceuse' (3) Il ouvrit la bouche pour réponde, mais ses mots furent étouffés par un flash de brun le frappa au visage. J'ouvris de grands yeux, tout comme les autres, alors que Kiba semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Une fille venait de tomber à la renverse, la tête en bas, les jambes enroulées autour d'une branche, et se faisant, le visage de Shino venait de se heurter à sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas encore voir son visage, mais déjà je savais qu'elle portait une chemise verte assez courte, des pantacourts marron et des bottes noires à petits talons. Puisqu'elle portait un haut coupé court, je pus voir un tatouage sur son estomac, un kanji comme celui que Gaara avait sur le front. Mais le sien pouvait tenir dans un carré et l'effet était assez joli. Le kanji pouvait se lire comme « Bug Power » (4) j'en déduisais qu'elle était aussi liée au clan Aburame, utilisateurs d'insectes.

- « Ah, Shino-sama, » plaisanta-t-elle, « je me doute que ça doit être confortable, mais pourrais-tu enlever ton nez d'entre mes seins ? » Shino marmonna quelque chose et recula d'un pas, ce qui fit que le visage de la fille apparut. (5) Le flash brun était en fait sa chevelure d'une teinte auburn/acajou qui touchait presque le sol. Ses cheveux pendaient libres, mais je pus apercevoir une multitude de petites tresses ici et là. Ses yeux avaient une superbe couleur noisette.

- « Qui sont tes nouveaux amis ? » Elle posa la question en se retournant d'un saut pour atterrir. Nous pûmes tous deviner qu'elle avait voulu avoir l'air cool, mais elle se retrouva sur les fesses. « Shit ! » s'exclama-t-elle, provoquant une vague d'indécision chez nous.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Sakura.

- « Masaye a la mauvaise habitude de jurer en anglais. » expliqua Shino en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

- « Masaye ? Full of grace ? » questionna Kankuro. « C'est hilarant ! » Masaye eut une moue boudeuse.

- « Oui, mon nom veut dire pleine de grâce. »

- « On peut voir ça. » Gaarra haussa un « sourcil », ou plutôt ce qui fait office de sourcil chez lui…. Puisqu'il n'en n'avait pas.

- « Cute ! » ronronna Masaye en tournant autour de Gaara. Puis ses yeux remarquèrent Shikamaru, Kiba et Kankuro. Elle répéta son manège.

- « Cute ? » demandai-je à Shino.

- « Mignon. » traduisit-il. J'eus un « o » silencieux quand elle vint nous examiner, Kiba et moi. Il la regarda et l'attrapa soudainement, nous bousculant côte à côte.

- « Kiba ! » piaillai-je puisque je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il nous poussa en direction du groupe.

- « Hé, regardez-moi ça ! » cria-t-il. « Leurs poitrine sont presque aussi grosses l'une que l'autre ! C'est génial, non ? » Je le fusillais du regard alors que Masaye eut une œillade malicieuse.

- « Tu n'es pas mal, toi-même. » Elle sourit. « Very cute ass. But fuck you ! »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Shino qui tressaillit.

- « Je ne traduis pas ça. » déclara-t-il avec un autre frisson.

- « You, you're yummy ! » Masaye eut un large sourire en sautant sur Shino par derrière en un gros câlin.

- « Je ne traduis pas ça non plus. » Shino soupira.

- « Blimey! C'est un chien ? » s'écria-t-elle avec excitation en se décollant de Shino pour se jeter sur Akamaru. Il était presque trois fois plus gros que Kogane, donc elle dut le serrer par le cou. Il eut un grand sourire narquois et satisfait sur le visage – ou son équivalent canin – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put plus respirer.

- « Besoin… d'air…. » gémit-il, pendant que Kogane ricanait.

- « Ça craint d'être à ta place, crétin ! » fit mon chiot en langage chien. Ses aboiements attirèrent l'attention de Masaye.

- « Cunning, un chiot ! » Elle roucoula de plaisir, lâcha Akamaru et prit Kogane en berceau dans ses bras. Elle le pressa contre elle, et si au départ, il se débattit, il finit par s'arrêter et eut une expression de contentement sur le visage. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- « L'enculé… » toussota Kiba.

- « Ça craint toujours d'être à ta place, Akamaru ! » Kogane rigola, et je vis qu'il était serré contre la poitrine de Masaye. Akamaru sembla jaloux. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- « Je suis entourée de pervers ! » marmonnai-je en emboîtant le pas à Shino et au groupe. Masaye lâcha Kogane, au plus grand mécontentement de ce dernier, et elle entreprit de se coller à Shino.

- « Tu me portes, Shino-sama ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Dix euros qu'il refuse. » me murmura Kiba.

- « Je parie qu'il le fait. » répondis-je tout bas en regardant le couple. Masaye sauta et entoura de ses jambes la taille de Shino. En réponse, il attrapa ses jambes par derrière, au niveau des genoux. « Envoie la monnaie ! » J'eus un grand sourire.

- « Que dis-tu d'un baiser à la place ? »

- « Jolie tentative, mais non… »

- « J'ai trouvé ! » Sakura eut une exclamation et agitant un livre. « C'est un roman écrit par un Anglais. Il a gardé des mots traduits à la fin ! »

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à Kiba ? » demandai-je. Sakura lut le livre et eut un rire nerveux.

- « Je ne trouve que la première partie. » mentit-elle. « Un truc du genre « joli cul ». » Je pouvais dire que la seconde partie devait être quelque chose de fort pour que Sakura refusât de la traduire.

- « Hé, merci ! » L'ego de Kiba s'enfla brusquement.

- « Mais de quel cul parlait-elle ? » Je m'amusais en de voir son attitude changer tout aussi rapidement.

- « Vraiment, Hinata-Seikit ! » gémit-il. « Tes mots me blessent ! »

- « Hé ! Et moi ! » cria Naruto. « Je n'ai pas eu un compliment de toute la journée. »

- « Ben, toi aussi, tu as une poitrine de taille respectable. » ironisa Kiba, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Naruto.

- « En voilà ! » fit Masaye en se tournant vers nous. « Bienvenue chez le clan Aburame. » Nous regardâmes en face et restâmes bouche bée.

Ano euuuuh.

Kunoichi femme ninja

Et là, Jumaa m'a interdit de tuer Temari… snif snif

Le pouvoir des insectes, mais cela rend tellement mieux en anglais…

Et j'ai eu confirmation que Shino n'était pas embarrassé, et qu'il a apprécié… Ben oui, c'est un pervers, comme tous les mecs. Sauf que lui refuse de l'admettre ou de le montrer.


	12. Annonce officielle fin

Annonce officielle, c'est fini.

Cette fic est donc abandonnée, pour la simple raison que l'auteur a retiré sa fic originale du site où je la lisais et qu'elle refuse de me donner les chapitres pour les traduire/résumer. Elle a décidé que son travail ne lui plaisait plus et ne méritait pas d'être traduit.

Par contre, elle pense peut-être reprendre l'histoire depuis le départ, dans une future fic. Cependant, elle m'avertit qu'elle est maintenant pro Sakura, et qu'elle brûle de faire un SakuraxKiba…

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux et celles qui suivaient cette fic, étant moi-même frustrée de ne pas pouvoir savoir la fin de l'histoire en anglais.

Bon vent et à bientôt si je trouve une autre fic Naruto qui me donne assez envie pour la traduire !! (je suis d'ailleurs ouverte aux propositions, si vous avez une fic favorite, et pas seulement que du Naruto)

NyaPowa.


End file.
